As Long as We're Together
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: What started out as an ordinary night turned into a never ending Hell for Leonardo and his brothers. After being captured by the Shredder he and his brothers undergo tortures beyond anything they've ever experienced before. Will they be rescued before its to late? Or will they fall? Read more to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n welcome everyone to my latest TMNT fic. This one is going to be a dozy. Its focused on the 2012 turtles and the premise is that the four brothers get captured by the Shredder and Splinter, April and Casey have to rescue them. Needless to say there's going to be a lot of torture involved as well as some swearing. Hope you all enjoy it. Without further ado here's the first chapter of my story. Enjoy and as always I don't own TMNT or any of the characters all though I wish I did.**

 **As Long as We're Together**

 **Ch 1 Dark Clouds Gather**

A brown coated rat with brown eyes was sitting in his room meditating. This rat was Hamato Yoshi or as he was more commonly know as Splinter. Splinter was trying to achieve what he called his Zen or inner peace. But this task was almost impossible for him to achieve. Suddenly Splinter was jerked out of his calm but a very loud crash. Splinter's eyes popped open and he let out a small groan. Then he heard a voice cry out angrily, "Mikey I swear if you broke it I'm gonna kill you!" This cry came as a surprise to Splinter because it belonged to his second youngest son, Donatello. Donatello was usually a clam person so if he was yelling then something very bad would have had to have happened.

"I'm sorry Donnie!" came Splinter's youngest son, Michelangelo's voice. "It was an accident!"

"Your whole life is an accident Mikey!" came the voice of Splinter's second oldest son, Raphael.

"Shut up Raph!" Michelangelo's voice cried out, sounding annoyed.

"Guys Splinter is meditating," came the warning of Splinter's oldest son, Leonardo. "So keep it down." Splinter had gotten up by now and was heading down the hallway. When he reached the living room he saw his gap toothed son, trying to put together one of his latest gadgets.

"What is going on in here?" Splinter demanded, causing his sons to jump and look over at him.

"Oh Sensei hi," Michelangelo said, with a nervous laugh.

"Michelangelo what did you do this time?" Splinter asked, giving his youngest son a look.

"He accidentally bumped into my turbo booster that I made for the Shell Raiser," Donatello said, as he snapped the final piece together. "But don't worry I fixed it its all good." Donatello hated getting anyone in trouble so he made it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Sorry I made so much noise Sensei," Michelangelo said, lowering his blue eyes in shame.

"It is alright my son," Splinter said, putting his hands on his orange masked son's shoulders. "But you must be more careful around your brother's things."

"Hei Sensei," Michelangelo said, with a bow.

"Perhaps we should do some exercises to better help you concentrate on not breaking things," Splinter said.

"Exercises?" Michelangelo said, with a groan. "Aww man do I have to?"

"They will make your skills stronger Michelangelo," Splinter said, with a small smile. "Come let us go to the dojo and we will start now. The rest of you may go back to what you were doing before."

"Sensei would it be alright if I joined you and Mikey?" Leonardo asked, running up to his father and brother.

"Yes that would be fine Leonardo," Splinter said. This request didn't surprise the ninja master. His oldest son was always eager to learn as much as he could to strengthen his skills. "In fact if Raphael and Donatello wish to join us I feel it would be most beneficiary."

"Ah man thanks a lot Leo," Raphael muttered, as he put down his comic book and went to join the others. The red masked turtle looked over and saw Donatello doing the same. Both brothers knew that they didn't have to join in but it would please Splinter more if they did and they would do anything to please him. So the four brothers went into the dojo to practice their ninja skills.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile across town in an abandoned warehouse a man wearing a armored suit and mask with blades was plotting. This man was Oroku Saki or as he was better know as, The Shredder. And Shredder was furious to say the least. Just two day ago he had sent his Foot bots down to the local dock to steal some much needed supplies. Only the turtles had interfered once again and stopped them. He knew he was going to need help. So he called in reinforcements. A very larger Bangle Tiger was approaching carrying an assortment of weapons with him. "Ah Tiger Claw right on time," Shredder said, as Tiger Claw kneeled before him.

"You said you had need of me Master," Tiger Claw said as he stood. "I am at your service."

"Yes Tiger Claw I am in need of you," Shredder said, as he stood. "But we have other guests to wait on." Then as if on cue a mutant wolf with brown and white fur came into the room along with a purple skinned mutant fish with mechanical legs. They were lead by a young teenage girl with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Ah Karai there you are," Shredder said, motioning for the teen to come forward.

"I found them Father," Karai said, as she kneeled before the Shredder.

"So I see," Shredder said, motioning for his daughter to stand. "Bradford Xever I have a job for you."

"What can we do Master?" Chris Bradford or as he was better know as, Dog-Pound, asked kneeling before his master.

"We are at your service," Xever or he was now known as, Fishface, said.

"You all have a mission that you cannot fail at," Shredder said.

"Let me guess," Karai said, looking at her father. "It involves Hamato Yoshi and his so called sons."

"You are partially right Karai," Shredder said. "I want you to lure those turtles into a trap."

"You wish us to kill them?" Tiger Claw asked, inching to get some action in.

"No," Shredder said, causing everyone to look at him.

"But Father I thought you wanted them dead," Karai said, confused.

"I do Karai," Shredder said. "But first I want them to suffer. I want them to pay for what they've done to us. Most of all Hamato Yoshi."

"What do you want us to do Master?" Fishface asked.

"I want to trap the turtles and bring them to me," Shredder commanded. "I have special plans for them."

"Yes Master," Dog-Pound, Fishface and Tiger Claw said together.

"Yes Father," Karai said, with a bow.

"Now go," Shredder commanded. With that his minions were off. Shredder turned towards the window and looked out it laughing evilly to himself. "Soon I will have my revenge," he muttered. "Soon vengeance will be mine!" With that Shredder unsheathed his blades and swiped the metal pole, leaving long marks down them. Then the armor clad man went to wait for his minions to return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in the sewers the turtles had just finished their exercises and were looking forward to some down time. But unfortunately for them this would not be the case. Soon a loud beeping sound went ringing through the air. This sound came from their hand held communicators or T-coms as they were called. Sighing Leonardo said, "Well so much for our down time." With that he saw that it was their friend, Casey Jones that was calling. Leonardo answered, "Casey what's up?"

"Leo dude you guys gotta get down to the lower East Side," came Casey's panicked voice "Dog-Pound and Fishface are here and I'm like seriously outnumbered."

"We're on our way Casey," Leonardo said, closing his T-com and standing up. "Casey's in trouble," the blue masked turtle informed his brothers, as he grabbed his katanas and put them in their holders on his back. "He's at the lower East Side and Dog-Pound and Fishface are there."

"Then let's go already!" Raphael shouted, grabbing his sais and putting them in their holders at his side. Michelangelo grabbed his nunchakus while Donatello grabbed his bo staff. With that the four brother began to head out the door.

"Be careful my sons," Splinter called as he watched his sons leave.

"We will Sensei," Leonardo declared. "C'mon guys lets do this." With that Splinter watched as his sons climbed in the Shell Raiser and took off.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Splinter was enjoying a cup of tea as he waited for his sons to return. Just then the turtles' good friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones entered.  
"Oh hi Master Splinter," April said, with a smile. "Are the guys here?"

"No they are not," Splinter replied. Then he looked at Casey and said, "I thought they had received a call from you Casey saying you needed help."

"From me?" Casey said, his black eyes widening in surprise. "No way. I lost my T-com earlier. That's what I was coming to talk to Donnie about getting me a new one."

"This is most troubling," Splinter said. "If you did not call them then someone else did."

"But who?" April asked. "And why?"

"Obviously it was to lure my sons into a trap," Splinter said, his eyes darkening at the thought of someone hurting his sons.

"Don't worry Sensei," April said, putting her hand on Splinter's shoulder. "I'm sure the guys are ok."

"Yeah," Casey put in, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm sure they'll be calling you any.." Then as if on cue Splinter's T-com began to ring.

"It is them," Splinter announced as he opened his T-com. Then he heard...

 **A/N Heh had to end it on a little cliffie there. Aren't I terrible? lol. But I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Captured

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Captured**

Leo drove the Shell Raiser towards the lower East Side as fast as he could. "Geeze Leo take it easy on the curves will ya?" Raph cried out, as he was once again thrown against the Shell Raiser's side.

"Sorry Raph," Leo said, as he once again took a sharp turn. "But Casey sounded like he was in serious trouble."

"Yeah well we won't do him any good if we all got concussions before we get there," Raph grumbled, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for not wearing your seat belt Raph," Mikey said, in a sing song voice laughing as his second oldest brother once again hit his head when Leo took yet another sharp turn. Raph in turn growled at his youngest brother and tried to hit him only to fall to the ground when Leo abruptly stopped. Growling Raph got to his feet as Leo announced, "We're here."

"Stay on your toes everyone," Donnie said, as he unbuckled himself and pressed the button that opened the back door.

"Yeah Raph stay on your toes," Mikey said, with a laugh. Raph growled once again at his orange masked brother and hit him hard in the back of the head. "Oww," Mikey groaned, rubbing his head.

"Stop fooling around you two," Leo hissed, glaring at his two younger brothers.

"Let's just go," Raph growled, storming past Leo bumping his shoulder hard. Leo let out a frustrated sigh and motioned for Donnie and Mikey to follow him. Looking at each other the two youngest brothers shrugged as they followed their older brothers. Little did they know they were walking right into a trap.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The turtles soon reached the area where Casey had said he was. But the four brothers saw no sign of their dark headed friend. "Casey?" Leo called, his voice barely above a whisper. "Casey?" he tried again.

"Great where the heck is that knucklehead?" Raph grumbled.

"Maybe we should split up and look for him," Donnie suggested, looking at Leo to see if he approved.

"Good idea," Leo whispered. "Raph you take the left, Donnie you take the right, Mikey go straight ahead and I'll look around more here."

"Got it," the trio said, as they headed off in their separate directions. Leo looked around hoping to find some sign of Casey. But not only did he find no sign of the teen but there was no evidence that there was ever any kind of battle. "Strange," the blue masked turtle thought to himself. "I wonder..." Before he could finish the though suddenly someone kicked him hard from behind sending Leo flying across the ground. Getting to his feet Leo quickly grabbed his katanas and looked around for his assailant. "Where are you?" he growled. "Come out and face me!"

"I'm right here," a voice said from behind him. Leo spun around and saw Karai standing there.

"Karai?" Leo gasped, his blue eyes wide.

"Hello Leonardo," Karai hissed. Suddenly Karai raised her fist and struck Leo in his face, catching him off guard and once again sending him to the ground. Groaning the teen turtle got to his feet, shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision. He looked up just in time to see Karai come swooping towards him. Leo quickly jumped out of the way causing Karai to miss. Leo grabbed Karai by her arms and flung her across the room. Growling Karai charged towards Leo, her own katana drawn. The two connected and a battle was on. "Karai why are you doing this?" Leo asked, straining against Karai's weight. "What could there possibly be worth stealing here?"

"Stealing?" Karai said with a laugh, as she kicked Leo away from her. "Oh Leonardo the only thing we're stealing here is you."

"What?" Leo asked, clearly confused. "I don't..." But before he could continue Karai kicked Leo as hard as she could. She then hit Leo's shell hard with the handle of her katana, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Time for lights out Leonardo," Karai growled. With that Karai hit Leo hard in the back of his head, knocking him out. With that Karai picked up Leo's unconscious body and carried him to a van where she tied him up good. Karai then sat and waited for the others to return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey was searching for any sign of Casey or of trouble. "Man this sucks," the freckled faced turtles grumbled. "There's like nothing here." When those words exited his mouth Mikey suddenly felt his feet go out from under him. "What?" he muttered, getting to his feet and grabbing his nunchakus. "Alright whose the wise guy?" the orange masked turtle shouted.

"I am," Dog-Pound growled, stepping out from the shadows.

"Dude you are so gonna pay for that," Mikey shot back, glaring at the wolf.

"From who?" Dog-pound scoffed. "You? Don't make me laugh."

"That's it!" Mikey shouted, spinning his nunchakus. "You're going down. Booyakasha!" Mikey charged towards Dog-Pound, who tried to hit the youngest turtle. But Mikey was quick and dodged the blow. Mikey then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dog-Pound's head and flung him to the ground.

"Oh yea I'm too quick for you son," Mikey taunted as he once again dodged Dog-Pound's blow and landed another one himself. "Can't get me," Mikey chanted. "Can't get what you can't see."

"I'll teach you," Dog-Pound snarled. Mikey smirked at him and charged towards his foe. Mikey jumped up in an attempt to jump over Dog-Pound's head. But unfortunately he didn't jump high enough and Dog-Pound caught Mikey by his ankles, causing him to drop his nunchakus. "As much as I would love to kill you right now I can't," Dog-Pound hissed, his face inches from Mikey's. "But I can do this." With those words Dog-Pound hit Mikey hard, knocking the orange masked turtle out. Letting out a satisfied growl Dog-Pound carried Mikey to the van where Karai already was. He then proceeded to tie Mikey up next to Leo. With that Dog-Pound and Karai waited for Fishface and Tiger Claw to return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raph was getting annoyed that he wasn't finding any sign of Casey or any sign of trouble for that matter. "Man why the Hell did Casey call us if he didn't need us?" Raph muttered.

"He didn't call you," a voice hissed. Raph turned and was met by a metal leg to the face. Falling to the ground Raph growled and he grabbed his sais and spun around. Fishface was there, glaring at the red masked turtle.

"Oh you are so dead you son of a bitch!" Raph shouted, spinning his sais in his hands.

"I look forward to kicking your sorry ass Raphael!" Fishface hissed back. With that the two foes charged towards each other. Fishface swung his leg at Raph but Raph quickly dodged it and delivered a hard hit to Fishface's head, sending the mutant to the ground. Raph then delivered a swift kick to Fishface sending him skidding across the ground.

"You are so pathetic Fishface," Raph said, as he walked towards the fallen fish.

"Not so pathetic," Fishface declared. By now Raph was right over him and Fishface smiled to himself. Using a booster in his leg Fishface pressed a button that sent one of his legs into Raph's chest sending him crashing into the wall where he fell to the ground unconscious. "Whose the pathetic one now Raphael?" Fishface sneered, as he snapped his leg back into place. Picking up Raph's unconscious body Fishface carried the green eyed turtle to the awaiting van. Seeing Karai and Dog-Pound already there Fishface roughly threw Raph inside the van and tied him up tight next to his knocked out brothers and sat down waiting in silence for the final member to arrive.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was getting an uneasy feeling. The purple masked turtle had a feeling he was being watched. The only problem was he didn't see anyone. Unable to shake this feeling Donnie decided to call his brothers. After getting no answer Donnie really began to worry and decided to head back. But suddenly a large figure jumped down in front of the brown eyed turtle. Gasping Donnie backed up a step as he saw a large, well built mutant tiger standing in front of him, a gun in his hand.

"What the heck?" Donnie cried out, his eyes wide.

"Ah so there you are turtle," Tiger Claw hissed. "I have been looking for you. You're coming with me."

"The heck I am," Donnie shouted, grabbing his bo and getting into a fighting stance.

"I do not have time for these games," Tiger Claw growled. "We have already captured the other turtles and that leaves you. Now come along with me now and I won't have need to hurt you."

"Not a chance," Donnie growled, glaring at Tiger Claw. Letting out a growl of his own Tiger Claw aimed the gun at Donnie. But Donnie was prepared for that and swung his bo as hard as he could, catching Tiger Claw in the arm and sending his gun flying. Donnie used this to his advantage and using his bo to lift hi off the ground the gap toothed turtle kicked Tiger Claw in the chest, sending him to the ground as well. Donnie then began to run, pulling out his T-com in the process. "C'mon pick up," he muttered as he ran. Then he heard Splinter's voice. "Sensei I'm in trouble," Donnie hissed into the T-com.

"What is wrong Donatello?"Splinter asked, alarmed at his son's tone.

"The whole thing was an ambush," Donnie informed Splinter. "They've already got Leo, Raph and Mikey and they're after me now."

"Where are you?" Splinter asked, getting to his feet.

"Trace my T-com," Donnie instructed. "It'll lead you right..." But Donnie never got to finish his sentence because just then Tiger Claw grabbed him by the back of his shell, causing him to cry out and drop his T-com.

"Donatello!" Splinter cried out, terrified at what was happening to his second youngest son. Splinter then heard a thud followed by Donnie crying out in pain. Then there was nothing but dead air.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	3. Biggest Fear

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Biggest Fear**

"Donatello!" Splinter cried out. "Donatello! My son are you alright?!" No answer. The only thing Splinter heard was what sounded like a body being dragged away. Splinter quickly pressed a button on his T-com that sent the tracking device for the other T-coms.

"Master Splinter what's wrong?" April asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"My sons are in trouble," Splinter declared, trying not to let his fear show. "We must help them. I have already tracked their T-coms and I know their location."

"Then lets go!" April cried.

"Uh problem," Casey said. "They took the Shell Raiser. How are we gonna get there?"

"I have already sent for the Shell Raiser," Splinter informed the dark headed teen. "Donatello informed me how to do this in the need should ever arise."

"Wow Donnie thinks of everything," Casey said, impressed.

"Well he is a genius Casey," April said, smiling at her friend.

"Come," Splinter said. "Let us wait for the Shell Raiser to arrive. Then we shall help my sons. I just hope we are not to late." With that the brown coated rat headed to the garage with April and Casey right behind him. A few minutes later the Shell Raiser arrived and April, Case and Splinter climbed in. Casey was driving and Splinter go in the back instructing the dark headed teen exactly where he needed to go.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo had woken up. "Ugh my head," he muttered, trying to reach up to rub his head. But he soon found his hands were tied down making that impossible to do. "What the.." Leonardo exclaimed as he tried to pull his hands free.

"Don't bother," Karai said, from her place across from Leonardo. "You'll never get free. My knots never come loose."

"Karai," Leonardo began. But he was quickly silenced by Dog-Pound hitting him hard in the face, sending a lighting bolt of pain to go through his already injured head.

"Don't speak," the wolf growled, glaring at Leonardo. "Unless you wanna take another nap." Leonardo opened his mouth to speak but before he could he heard a low groan. Leonardo looked to his left and saw that Michelangelo was waking up.

"Ugh where am I?" the orange masked turtle groaned as he looked around.

"You're right where I want you to be freak," Dog-Pound snarled, getting in Michelangelo's face. "Heading right for the Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Michelangelo gulped, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry Mikey its gonna be ok," Leonardo said, trying to reassure his younger brother. But this caused Dog-Pound to deliver another hit to the oldest turtle's face. Leonardo cried out in pain despite his efforts not to.

"Leo!" Michelangelo cried out, his blue eyes wide with worry

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Dog-Pound growled at Leonardo.

"Enough Dog-Pound," Karai commanded. "My father would be very upset if they arrived to badly injured. He wouldn't get anything out of it. He wants to reserve all the pain for himself" This caused Dog-Pound to be silent as he sat back down.

"You ok Leo?" Michelangelo whispered, leaning as close as he could to his oldest brother.

"Yeah I'm fine Mikey," Leonardo said with a small smile. Just then the two brothers heard groaning. Looking over they saw Raphael and Donatello were coming around as well.

"Hey!" Raphael cried out when he found his hands were tied down. "What the Hell is goin' on here?"

"We're prisoners Raph," Leonardo responded, glaring at Karai, Dog-Pound and Fishface.

"That's right," Karai said, with an evil grin. "And we're going to deliver you personally to my father. Then the real fun will begin." Michelangelo gulped and Donatello's eyes went wide.

"That does not sound good," the purple masked turtle muttered. He then leaned close to Raphael and whispered, "I hope Splinter is able to track us."

"With our T-com?" Raphael whispered back. Donatello nodded. Unfortunately Dog-Pound heard what was just said and he let out a cruel laugh.

"You mean these?" he said, holding up Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo's T-coms. Then he crushed them with his hands and brushed the pieces out the window, laughing as he did so.

"So much for that plan," Raphael grumbled.

"There will be no rescue for you Raphael," Fishface hissed, his face inches from Raphael's. "The only thing that awaits you and your brothers is pain and misery. So enjoy this time while it lasts."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Raphael sneered, glaring at Fishface. "Because the only thing I'm worried about is your breath slowly suffocating me."

"Make your insults now Raphael," Fishface said, flatly. "Because soon you won't even be able to breathe let alone speak."

"Whatever scale-head," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. However when he did this Fishface hit him hard with his mechanical leg causing the red masked turtle to groan in pain.

"Raph maybe its not such a good idea to mock them," Donatello whispered.

"I ain't afraid of 'em Donnie," Raphael declared, still glaring at Fishface. Donatello opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly the van stopped and the back door opened revealing Tiger Claw and about twenty Foot Bots. Before any other the turtles could react they were roughly yanked up and shoved out of the van. Karai had Leonardo and Dog-Pound had Michelangelo. Tiger Claw grabbed Donatello while Fishface and some of the Foot Bots had Raphael. "Move your asses," Karai said, roughly shoving Leonardo forward. Leonardo was going to say something but thought better of it. As he walked he looked over at his brothers, who were being shoved roughly along. Raphael looked pissed as all get out, while Michelangelo was terrified. His face looked stony but Leonardo could tell by his eyes that his youngest brother was scared. Donatello looked calm enough but his eyes told the same story as Michelangelo's. Leonardo could only hope that Splinter would be able to find them before something terrible happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter, April and Casey had arrived to the Lower East Side hoping to find some trace of the turtles. "Stay on your guard," Splinter instructed. April and Casey nodded and the search was on. The trio decided to splint up to look. After about an hour of searching they met back. April had found Raphael's sais along the way. Casey had discovered Donatello's bo and T-com while Splinter had found Michelangelo's nunchakus. When they met back at the beginning something gleaming caught their eye. Splinter ran over to the object and found Leonardo's katanas. "This is very bad," Splinter said dreading what could have happened to his sons.

"What could have happened to them?" April wondered, although the redhead wasn't quite sure she wanted the answer to that.

"Well they've obviously been capture by someone," Casey pointed out. April rolled her eyes and groaned. But the redheaded teen said nothing in response.

"Yes," Splinter said, standing. "My worst fear has come to light. I fear my sons are in the hands of my greatest enemy."

"You don't mean..." April began, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes," Splinter said, his eyes darkening at the thought of the man who had murdered his wife and stole his daughter. "The Shredder."

"Whoa that cannot be good," Casey muttered, sitting down on one of the nearby creates.

"No Casey it is not good," Splinter said, looking over at the teen. "If the Shredder does indeed have my sons I fear their lives are in great jeopardy."

"Yeah and plus we don't have a clue where to even start looking for them," April pointed out.

"The Shredder is in New York," Splinter declared. "That I am very sure of."

"Yeah but New York is like huge," Casey said as he stood.

"Then I suggest we head back to the lair and figure out a plan," Splinter said.

"Good idea Sensei," April said, with a determined look. "C'mon Casey lets go." With that the trio headed back to the lair hoping they'd be able to find the turtles before anything bad happened to them.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. A Terrible Situation

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 A Terrible Situation**

Leo and his brothers were shoved inside a huge building and into a large room with a skylight. In this room they saw the Shredder, sitting on his throne. Karai approached Shredder and knelt before him saying, "Father we have brought you the turtles as requested."

"Very good Karai," Shredder said. "You have done well. Bring them forward." With that Karai grabbed Leo's arm and roughly dragged him forward while Dog-Pound, Fishface and Tiger Claw did the same with Mikey, Raph, and Donnie. The brothers were made to stand before the Shredder, who stared at them for a moment. Then he spoke commanding, "Kneel before me."

"Like Hell we will," Raph growled, glaring at the armor clad man.

"You will kneel or there will be consequences," Shredder growled back.

"Psh yeah right," Mikey scoffed, not wanting to let his true fear show. "We'll never kneel to you tin skin."

"My brothers and I would rather face the consequences than lower ourselves to submission," Leo declared, glaring at Shredder.

"Is that so?" Shredder said as he stood.

"Nothing you can do to us will ever make us stoop that low," Donnie said bravely.

"You think so do you?" Shredder said, walking over to Donnie and standing in front of him. Donnie bravely stood his ground, although inside he was screaming in fear. But he would never let the Shredder have the satisfaction of knowing he was terrified. After staring at each other for a few seconds Shredder said, "Bring him." With that Shredder turned and walked towards his throne again. Tiger Claw roughly grabbed Donnie and drug him to where Shredder was. "Tie his hand up there," Shredder commanded, pointing to a hook that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said as he untied Donnie's hands from behind his back and re tied them tightly to the hook.

"Lift him," Shredder commanded. Tiger Claw then pressed a button that was on the wall causing Donnie to be slightly lifted off the ground. Shredder then looked over at Tiger Claw and said, "Do your worst. But do not kill him just yet."

"With pleasure Master," Tiger Claw said, with an evil grin. Donnie's brown eyes went wide as he saw Tiger Claw grab a heavy chain from he belt. Letting out a slight laugh the tiger swung the chain as hard as he could, catching Donnie in his side. A crack was heard and the purple masked turtle cried out in pain. Tiger Claw swung again this time catching Donnie in the leg, causing a deep gash to from. Donnie cried out again as the blood flowed.

"Stop!" Leo cried out, trying to take a step forward. But the blue masked turtle was held back the several Foot Bots. So Leo was forced to watch as Tiger Claw landed blow after blow on his little brother.

"You bastards are gonna pay for this!" Raph snarled, struggling against Dog-Pound and Fishface, who were holding him back. But like his older brother Raph couldn't break free and was forced to watch as Tiger Claw beat his brother senseless.

"You're gonna kill him!" Mikey cried out, struggling to keep from losing it. The orange masked turtle was always the sensitive one and it was taking everything he had not to cry in front of his enemies.

"Enough!" Shredder commanded, holding up his hand. Tiger Claw instantly stopped. "Lower him,"Shredder ordered. Tiger Claw then pressed a different button causing Donnie to be released and fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Shredder walked over to the badly beaten turtle and lifted his head up. Seeing that Donnie was still conscious Shredder said coldly to him, "You see what happens when you defy me freak." He then roughly let Donnie's head go and stood. "Take the others to the dungeon," he ordered. "I want this one's wounds fixed so he won't bleed to death. I won't have any of them die. Not until I say the time has come."

"Yes Master," Shredder's minions said, bowing. With that Tiger Claw grabbed Donnie and took him to get his injuries taken care of. The rest of the group took the other brothers to the dungeon while Karai remained behind with Shredder.

"I am very proud of you my daughter," Shredder said, putting his hands on Karai's shoulders.

"Thank you Father," Karai said, with a smile. "But I have to ask. How exactly is this going to lure Hamato Yoshi out from hiding."

"This isn't about luring Hamato Yoshi out from hiding," Shredder declared.

"I don't understand Father," Karai said, shaking her head. "If this isn't about luring Hamato Yoshi into a trap then what is this about?"

"This is about revenge," Shredder declared. "Those turtles have humiliated me for the last time. They will never have the chance to interfere with my operations. I let them slip through my fingers once. That will not happen again. They are going to pay. And this time it will be with blood. All of their blood." With that Shredder let out an evil laugh while Karai just stared at her father, not quite sure how she felt about this whole situation. A part of her wanted revenge but another part of her was telling her this was wrong. But Karai decided to shake off the negative feelings and trust that her father knew what he was doing.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later they were in the dungeon. The cell door opened and Leo and Mikey were untied and shoved in and the door was locked behind them. But Raph remained outside the cell. "Hey!" Leo cried out running over to the bars. Leo had a bad feeling that something really bad was about to happen.

"Fishface what are you doing?"Dog-Pound demanded, glaring at the fish.

"Having my revenge," Fishface declared, pulling a device from around the corner and aiming it at Raph.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Raph scoffed, rolling his green eyes.

"No," Fishface said, his voice low and threatening. "But this is." With that Fishface pressed a button sending what looked like lightening out of the end. A sizzling sound was heard as it made contact and Raph fell to the ground, letting out a cry of pain in the process.

"Raph!" Leo and Mikey cried out, fearful for their brother. Fishface laughed evilly as he once again pressed the button sending the electrical current through Raph's body. Raph cried out once again as he body convulsed from the electricity. Just then Tiger Claw arrived with Donnie. Donnie was barely conscious but when he heard his brother's cries of pain he instantly was fully awake.

"Raph," Donnie whispered, as Fishface once again sent the high voltage through Raph.

"The Master said nothing of this," Tiger Claw said, as he through Donnie into the cell with Leo and Mikey, who both had to be shoved back to keep them from getting out and to their brother.

"I like to have my own fun," Fishface declared, as he sent yet another round into Raph.

"You fool," Tiger Claw snarled, snatching the gun away from Fishface. "You might kill him."

"So what if I do?" Fishface growled, trying to snatch the gun back. But Tiger Claw quickly shoved the mutant away, growling at him as he knelt beside Raph and checked for a pulse.

"The Master wants them alive for now," Dog-Pound hissed at Fishface. "If you weren't such an idiot you would have heard that when he said it not twenty minutes ago." Just then Tiger Claw abruptly stood and advanced towards Fishface.

"You idiot!" Tiger Claw roared, smacking Fishface hard sending him to the ground. "The Master is not going to be pleased. I would not be surprise if he were to end your miserable life!"

"Your threats mean nothing to me tiger," Fishface growled back as he stood. "Master Shredder isn't going to kill me for this."

"He just might," Tiger Claw declared, glaring at Fishface. "Because of your so called fun this turtle is dead."

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Don't you all just love my cliffies? lol jk. But seriously reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Doubtful Circumstances

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch 5 Doubtful Circumstances**

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello just stared wide eyed at Tiger Claw as his words sank in. Their brother was dead. Their always raring to go, hotheaded, fighter of a brother was gone. Michelangelo closed his eyes and shook his head, unwilling to except what was just said. Donatello layed his head on the ground and put his head in his hands as the tears came. Finally Leonardo found his voice and snarled, "You sons of bitches are gonna pay for this!" Leonardo was shaking the bars as he shouted. "I swear if its the last thing I do I'll make all of you pay! Pay with blood!" But Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Dog-Pound payed the oldest turtle no attention. Instead Dog-Pound let out a snarl of his own and snatched the device away from Tiger Claw.

"You are such an idiot," he growled, as he pressed the button again, this time aiming directly at Raphael's heart. This caused Raphael's body to jolt in the air. Suddenly Raphael gasped in air and coughed violently. "There," Dog-Pound growled, tossing the device back to Tiger Claw. "Problem fixed."

"Lucky for you Xever," Tiger Claw snarled, glaring at the purple skinned mutant.

"Whatever man," Fishface muttered as he opened the cell door. Tiger Claw picked up Raphael and roughly threw him in with his brothers and locked the door behind him as he, Dog-Pound and Fishface exited the dungeon.

"Raph," Leonardo and Michelangelo cried out, running over to their brother and kneeling beside him. Donatello opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was going on. But the purple masked turtle was too injured to be able to move. "Raph," Leonardo said gently. "Raph can you hear me?"

"I hear ya Leo," came Raphael's hoarse reply. The red masked turtle slowly opened his eyes and looked at the concerned faces of his brothers.

"How ya fellin' Raph?" Michelangelo asked softly.

"Like I got bit by a million electric eels," Raphael groaned, closing his eyes once again. Then suddenly his eyes flew open and he abruptly sat up shouting, "Donnie!"

"I'm ok Raph," came Donatello's weak reply. Then he winced as a stab of pain went through his leg. "Well maybe ok isn't quite the word," Donatello said, with a small smile. "But I'll be fine."

"Good to hear it little brother," Raphael said, getting to his feet with the help of Leonardo and Michelangelo. Together the three brothers walked over to Donatello and layed down beside him.

"Man this place sucks," Michelangelo complained, crossing his arms. "I mean we've only been here for like twenty minutes and already Donnie and Raph have been beaten up."

"Don't worry Mikey we'll be ok," Leonardo said, reassuringly as he put his arm around his youngest brother. "As long as we're together we'll be fine."

"Yeah," Donatello said softly. "And I'm sure Splinter, April and Casey are working on a plan to rescue us right now." With these words the four brothers layed their heads down hoping their rescue would be soon.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Splinter, April and Casey were working feverishly trying to find any clue to the turtles' whereabouts. The trio had been working for hours but have come to the same dead end. "Man this sucks," Casey grunted, flopping down on the couch.

"Perhaps we should take a break," Splinter suggested. "I think it would be best if the two of you go home. It is a school night and your parents are most likely wondering where you are."

"He's right Red," Casey said, after a minute. "We really should get home."

"I know," April said, with a sigh. "And we can't miss school. Although I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate with the guys missing."

"Well we've gotta try," Casey declared, standing up. "We've got a history test tomorrow. Besides we'll be back after school."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," April said, giving Splinter a hug.

"Thank you both," Splinter said, smiling at the two teens. Casey smiled back and waved as he and April exited the lair. After they were gone the brown coated rat let out a heavy sigh and walked to his room. Entering Splinter walked over to his mantle that had two pictures on it. One was him when he was human with his wife, Tang Shen and their infant daughter, Miwa. The other was of him and his sons taken about a year ago when they had met April and Casey. Picking up the picture of his current family Splinter stared at it for a few minutes.

"Oh my sons," he whispered, his voice shaking. "I am so very sorry. I have failed you. I should have better protected you. Taught you better. But now the Shredder has stolen you four away from me. Just like he did with my beloved Miwa. But I will find you my sons. I will get you back. I have already lost one family. I will not lose another." With these words Splinter hugged the picture tight to his chest as the tears threatened to come. Sighing Splinter took the picture and walked over to his bed. He layed down still holding the picture and pulled his legs to his chest as he tried to sleep. But he knew that his worry for his sons would make sleeping impossible.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning Leonardo awoke to the sound of the dungeon door opening. Sitting up the blue masked turtle looked and saw his brothers were already alert and getting to their feet. Except for Donatello that is. Leonardo saw Tiger Claw standing there staring at the turtles. Leonardo glared at the mutant and he could hear Raphael growling under his breath. "Time for day two," Tiger Claw said, with an evil grin. He then snapped his figures and ten Foot Bots appeared along with Dog-Pound and Fishface. Tiger Claw then opened the cell door and the Foot Bots grabbed Leonardo while Fishface and Tiger Claw grabbed Raphael. Fishface made sure he put extra pressure on the burn marks that were on the red masked turtle's arms causing him to hiss in pain. Dog-Pound entered the cell and roughly grabbed Michelangelo by his arm and pulled him off the ground.

"You're mine today freak," Dog-Pound snarled, putting Michelangelo's face inches from his.

"No!" Leonardo and Donatello cried out. Leonardo struggled against the Foot Bots but they were stronger than normal bots. Donatello tried to get up but a stab of pain form his cracked shell made that impossible to do.

"You touch him and I'll kill ya!" Raphael shouted, his green eyes filled with rage. Tiger Claw and Fishface had to dig in tight in order to keep the enraged turtle restrained.

"Oh really?" Dog-Pound scoffed laughing. "Well how do you freaks like this?" With that Dog-Pound roughly slammed Michelangelo to the ground and pinned his arm behind him.

"Ow get off of me you big hairy furball!" Michelangelo shouted, as he tried to push Dog-Pound off of him. But Dog-Pound's weight was to much for him. Dog-pound merely laughed at the orange masked turtle and pulled his arm roughly up. A sickening crack was heard and Michelangelo cried out in pain.

"Mikey!" his brothers cried out, their eyes wide with worry.

"And that's just the beginning," Dog-Pound declared, picking Michelangelo up by his now broken arm. Michelangelo groaned in pain as he was dragged out of the cell. The Foot Bots threw Leonardo backwards, causing him to fall. Fishface hit Raphael in the back with his metal leg, causing him to also fall. With that the group left locking the cell behind them. Leonardo and Raphael ran to the bars so they could hear what was going on. A few minutes later Michelangelo's cries of pain could be heard echoing through the building. Leonardo closed his eyes and sank to the ground. He could hear Donatello sobbing and Raphael growling. Leonardo had never felt this helpless in his entire life. And he hated it. But there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop the torture that was being done to his baby brother.

"They're monsters," Donatello said suddenly, causing his brothers to look at him. "Cold heartless monsters," he continued.

"Yeah," Raphael said, sitting beside his second youngest brother. "Tell me about it little brother." Just then another blood chilling cry was heard and Donatello whimpered in spite of himself. Raphael put his arm around his brother and Leonardo went to the other side and did the same. The three brothers tried to block out the screams but that was impossible to do. They just listened helplessly as their youngest brother let out scream after scream.

"They're gonna kill 'em if they don't stop," Raphael said, almost to himself. His two brother said nothing. They just hoped and prayed that wouldn't happen and that their brother's torture would end soon.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. A Horrible Situation

**A/N thank you all for the reviews and to Morgan: I'm glad you're enjoying my story and thank you for your kind words and for reviewing.** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 A Horrible Situation**

After what seamed like hours the screams of pain finally stopped and the brothers heard the dungeon door open. Tiger Claw was there with a very badly beaten Mikey. The freckled faced turtle's eyes were shut and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. There were also many injuries that were bandaged including what looked like a very bad head wound. Tiger Claw opened the cell door and threw Mikey in. Leo and Raph scrambled to their feet and were able to catch Mikey before he hit the ground. Tiger Claw then locked the cell door and was gone once again. "Oh Mikey what did they do to you?" Leo whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he and Raph layed Mikey's battered form next to Donnie.

"He's barely alive," Donnie whispered, feeling the side of Mikey's neck and finding a weak pulse. The gapped toothed turtle let out a heavy sigh as he gently rubbed his little brother's head.

"Those bastards," Raph growled, getting to his feet making sure he didn't accidently bump Mikey. "So help me I'm gonna kill every last one of 'em."

"Raph that isn't helping," Leo said angrily as he also got to his feet.

"I'm pissed as Hell about this Leo!" Raph shouted, whipping his head around to face his older brother. However when he did this a stab of pain went through his burnt neck and shoulders and he hissed in pain.

"Easy there Raph," Leo said, his voice much more calm. "I know you're angry about the situation we're in. Trust me I am too. But flying off the handle isn't going to solve anything. It may make things worse."

"So what am I supposed to just sit here and let this happen?" Raph asked, his voice still having an edge to it.

"No of course not," Leo said, putting his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, making sure he didn't touch any of the burn marks. "But right now we've gotta play it cool. I know you hate doing that but you've gotta. If not for yourself then for Donnie and Mikey."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Raph began. "But you're right. So I'll play it cool. For now."

"That's all I ask," Leo said with a smile. Just then the two brothers heard a low groan. Turning they saw Mikey was waking up. Leo and Raph went over to their brother and knelt beside him.

"Mikey?" Donnie said softly. "Can you hear us?"

"I hear ya D," came Mikey's weak reply as he opened his eyes.

"How ya fellin' little brother?" Raph asked, his voice calm and gentle.

"Not to good Raph," Mikey whispered, closing his eyes as a stab of pain went through his body. "Oww that hurts," the youngest turtle groaned, trying his best not to cry.

"Its gonna be ok Mikey," Leo said, soothingly as he took his baby brother's hand. "I promise you its gonna be ok."

"They'll be coming for you next Leo," Mikey said suddenly his blue eyes going wide with fear and concern. "I heard them talking. They said what they have planned for you will be far worse than anything they've done so far."

"Do you worry about me Mikey," Leo said, not letting his true fear show. "I can handle whatever they hand out. Trust me." Just then the dungeon door opened and Karai entered along with the Shredder. The father and daughter stood in front of the cell staring at the turtles for a few seconds. The foursome glared at the pair and Raph had to fight back his urge to leap at them and threaten them. Instead the green eyed turtle hissed at them, "You gotta staring problem or what?"

"Here," Karai said, throwing two containers in the cell. "Food and water. Can't have you dying on us. Yet anyways." Karai let out a cruel laugh when she said this part.

"How do we know you didn't poison this?" Donnie asked, glaring at Karai.

"You are more valuable to us alive turtle," Shredder hissed back. With these words Leo took the containers and opened them. Inside one was water that smelled worse than the sewer water. The second was some bread crusts that looked like they'd been sitting around for a month. This was the final breaking point for the oldest turtle. Leo let out a growl and threw the containers at the bars causing the contents to splatter all over.

"Well that was dumb," Karai declared, wiping the front of her black shirt off.

"Indeed," Shredder said, glaring at Leo. "Very foolish indeed." With that Shredder took some keys that were around his neck and opened the cell door.

"Father?" Karai asked, confused as to what Shredder was doing. Shredder said nothing. He merely held up his hand which silenced his daughter. The armor clad man then approached the four brother. Mikey and Donnie's eyes went wide but Raph and Leo stood their ground and glared at the evil ninja that was before them. Suddenly Shredder struck and with his blades extended he hit Leo and Raph hard causing them to fall to the ground. The two brothers groaned in pain and the blood started to flow from their arms, where two long gashes were. Shredder wasted no time and struck again. But this time he aimed only for Raph and sliced down the front of his shell, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Raph!" Leo cried out, scrambling to his feet to help his brother. But Shredder was prepared for this and before anyone could react he picked Donnie roughly up by his injured leg. Donnie cried out in pain as Shredder squeezed hard on the leg. "Stop!" Leo cried out, his blue eyes wide with concern for his brother. "Leave him alone!" But his cries were ignored as Shredder threw Donnie roughly against the stone wall. Donnie's head hit with a sickening crack and his eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out.

"No!" Leo and Raph cried out. The brothers started towards Shredder but he turned and aimed his blades at Mikey's throat.

"Another step and his blood will be splattered all over this cell," Shredder threatened. Leo and Raph skidded to a stop and they both glared that Shredder. Just then Tiger Claw entered the scene. Shredder looked over at the mutant and nodded. Tiger Claw then entered the cell and hit Leo hard in the back of his head, knocking his out cold. Without another word Tiger Claw grabbed Leo and walked out of the cell with Shredder right behind him. After locking the cell door the pair along with Karai exited the dungeon leaving a seething Raph behind. Raph could hear Mikey's whimpers and Donnie's low groan as he regained consciousnesses. But those weren't the sounds Raph was listening for. As he went to help Donnie to his feet and walked his towards Mikey Raph was listening for his oldest brother's scream. But none came.

"I w-wanna g-go home," Mikey stammered through his chattering teeth.

"So do I Mikey," Donnie said, his voice barely audible as he layed his head in Raph's lap.

"Hey c'mon you two don't be like that," Raph said, trying not to sound to rough. "We're ninjas remember? Master Splinter taught us to be strong and brave and face our enemies without fear. And that's what we've gotta do. Now more than ever. You with me little brothers?" Raph looked down at his younger brothers, who smiled weakly at him.

"We're with you Raph," Donnie said, putting as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could. "Right Mikey?"

"Y-yeah," Mikey stammered, his teeth still chattering. "I j-just w-wish I wasn't so c-cold." Mikey was shivering uncontrollably by now and Raph and Donnie both knew it was from a combination of his injuries, stress and the dampness of the dungeon. So the three brother snuggled as close as they could to each other for warmth.

"I hope Leo's ok," Raph said, without even thinking about it. Donnie and Mikey said nothing. Instead they layed their heads down hoping when their oldest brother returned he wouldn't be to serverly injured.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review are much appreciated**


	7. Split Apart

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. You guys are the best.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Split Apart**

Leonardo awoke to someone slapping him hard in the face. "Wake up freak," a voice, who Leonardo assumed to be Dog-Pound, snarled. Leonardo opened his eyes and to his shock he found himself chained to the wall with his arms crossed around his chest. Although Leonardo knew it would be pointless he still struggled against the chains.

"You're wasting your energy," Shredder said, coming onto the scene with Karai and Dog-Pound right behind him. Leonardo said nothing. He just glared at his enemies. Shredder laughed evilly and handed Karai a metal rod.

"Father?" Karai said. Even though she knew what Shredder wanted her to do the teen wasn't sure she wanted to do it.

"Make me proud Karai," Shredder said, pushing Karai forwards. Karai looked at Leonardo, who gave her a pleading look. "What are you waiting for?" Shredder asked, with irritance. "Do it. Now!"

"But Father there's no honor in this," Karai declared, hoping to avoid hurting Leonardo. "He's a defenseless warrior. There's no honor in killing a defenseless warrior. And you always taught me that honor is everything."

"She does have a point Master," Tiger Claw piped up.

"Damn it you two are pathetic," Dog-Pound snarled, taking the rod from Karai. Looking over at Shredder, who nodded, Dog-Pound advanced on Leonardo. "I'm going to enjoy this," Dog-Pound sneered, as he raised the rod above his head, fully prepared to strike Leonardo. But Leonardo had other ideas. He kicked as hard as he could striking Dog-Pound in the chest and sending him flying backwards. The rod went skidding across the floor. Dog-Pound snarled as he got up and snatched the rod up and raced towards Leonardo again. The blue masked turtle smiled to himself and, using both legs this time, he kicked Dog-Pound once again sending him into the brick wall.

"Ugh Dog-Pound you are pathetic," Karai groaned, rubbing her hand across her face. Secretly she was glad that Leonardo hadn't gotten hurt but she knew better than to voice this.

"You forgot to chain down his feet idiot," Tiger Claw growled.

"There wasn't enough chain," Dog-Pound declared, glaring at Tiger Claw.

"Allow me to provide a solution," Shredder said, reaching behind him and pulling out two katanas. He handed them to Tiger Claw, who gave the amour clad man a confused look. "Make sure he can't lift his legs," was all Shredder said. Tiger Claw nodded and Dog-Pound held down Leonardo's legs.

"Make sure his feet touch the ground," Tiger Claw ordered. Dog-Pound growled at the mutant but did as he was told. Tiger Claw advanced on Leonardo, who was struggling to get away. Tiger Claw stopped in front of the oldest turtle and they locked eyes for a few seconds. Then Tiger Claw let out a roar as he lifted the katanas in the air. He brought them down hard into Leonardo's feet, going straight through them and into the floor. Leonardo cried out in pain as Tiger Claw bent the blades, preventing them from moving. "That should keep you from kicking," the tiger said, with a cruel laugh. With that he stepped aside allowing Dog-Pound to move forward.

"Time for some payback," he snarled, raising the rod. Leonardo's eyes widened but he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent the pain from coming. Nothing except for try not to scream as the rod made contact again and again. Shredder watched this with great joy. He was finally getting his revenge. Victory would soon be totally his. Little did he know that Karai was watching this and she was feeling the opposite of joy. Soon the young ninja could bear no more and she left the room. Shredder did not notice this due to the face he was to obsessed with what was currently happening. By now Dog-Pound had dropped the rod and was handed the same device that had been used to electrocute Raphael. Leonardo was breathing heavily and there was blood coming from his feet and head. He looked up and his blue eyes went wide when he saw the device. Dog-Pound laughed and pushed the button sending the electricity through Leonardo's body. Leonardo tried not to cry out but the pain of the electricity combined with his injuries made that impossible to do. Dog-Pound laughed as he sent the electricity through Leonardo's body again and again. The pain was unbearable and Leonardo felt like he was going to die. After screaming in agony for a few minutes Leonardo was desperate for the pain to stop. So he cried out the one name that came to mind, "Splinter! Help me!" Then his world went to black.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

In their cells Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were all listening to the cries of their oldest brother. "Poor Leo," Michelangelo whispered as he layed his head on Raphael's lap.

"His cries sound worse than Mikey's did," Donatello remarked, although he really intended the words to be for himself rather than his other brothers. Then they heard Leonardo's cry out, "Splinter! Help me!" Then it was deadly silent. The three brothers looked at each other their eyes wide with fear. Moments later the cell door opened and Tiger Claw entered. But to their surprise Leonardo wasn't with him. Instead he held Leonardo's bloody mask. Tossing it in the tiger sneered at the brothers.

"One less freak to worry about," he said coldly as he exited the dungeon.

"No!" the trio cried when they realized what Tiger Claw was saying. Raphael went and picked up Leonardo's mask and gripped it tight.

"Do-do you guys think Leo's dead?" Michelangelo asked after a minute.

"Don't listen to him Mikey," Donatello said, patting his brother's shell gently. "He's just trying to get to us. Make us break. I'm sure Leo is still with us."

"Yeah," Raphael said, sitting back down beside his brothers. "I mean you heard what Shredder said earlier. He wants us to stay alive for now."

"But what if he changed his mind?" Michelangelo asked, softly.

"You can't think like that Mikey," Raphael said firmly. "You gotta think positively. I know that's strange comin' from me but we've gotta do it. We can't let that son of a bitch win."

"Exactly," Donatello said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "We've gotta stay strong. Like Leo said before as long as we have each other we'll be just fine."

"Damn right we will," Raphael said, putting his arm around his two brothers. With that the three brothers waited. But for what they were unsure of. All they knew was that they had each other. And that was enough for now.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Splinter sat straight up in bed, panting and covered in sweat. He had just had a terrible nightmare about Leonardo being tortured and crying out for him. "Leonardo!" he cried out, his brown eyes wide. Just then April came running into the room, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"Sensei are you alright?" the redheaded teen asked, kneeling beside Splinter's bed.

"What happened?" Casey asked, running into the room as well.

"I am alright," Splinter said, after catching his breath. "It was only a nightmare."

"Must've been a bad one," Casey said, sitting on the bed beside Splinter. Splinter looked over at the teen and smiled, putting his hand on Casey's face. Casey was surprised at first but then he smiled back and put his hand on Splinter's

"You are so caring my boy," Splinter said after a few minutes. Then he looked over at April, who smiled at him. Splinter then stood and Casey and April did the same. The group walked out into Donatello's lab. "Are we any closer to finding my sons?" Splinter asked.

"No," April said, shaking her head sadly. "I'm sorry Sensei."

"It is not your fault April," Splinter said, with a heavy sigh. "I do not know what I would do if you and Casey were not here. I truly am grateful." With that Splinter pulled both teens into a hug, which they gladly returned.

"You don't have to thank us Sensei," Casey said, after the hug broke.

"Yeah you and the guys are our family," April said. "And we know you'd be doing the same for us if we went missing."

"But hey I've got some good news," Casey declared, with a smile.

"I certainly can use some good news," Splinter declared, sitting down on a chair.

"I found some people that are willing to help us," Casey declared.

"People?" April said, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well maybe people are exactly the right words," Casey said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "But they relay want to help us."

"Who are they?" April asked.

"Yes I am curious as well," Splinter said.

"C'mon in guys," Casey said.

"You brought them to the lair?" Splinter asked, his eyes wide.

"Well to be fair they've already been here," Casey said as the guests entered. April and Splinter gasped as Leatherhead, Slash, Mondo Gecko, and Dr. Rockwell all entered the lair.

 **A/N I hope you all don't mind the slight change. I DOn't like Pigeon Pete like at all and I really love Mondo Gecko so I have him in Pete's place. Hope that's ok I also hope you all enjoyed ch 7 Please review.**


	8. New Help

**A/N: Thank you to me ever loyal reviewers and readers.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 New Help**

April and Splinter stared at the group that was before them for a few seconds. Then Slash stepped forward. "We heard the turtles are missing," Slash said, looking directly at Splinter.

"Yes I am afraid that is true," Splinter said. "My sons have been captured by the Shredder."

"The Shredder has Raphael?" Slash growled, clenching his mace tightly in his hands.

"Easy my friend," Leatherhead said in an effort to calm Slash down.

"I'm calm," Slash declared. "I just can't stand the idea of anyone hurting Raphael. Or the others either I guess."

"Man I feel the same way Slash," Mondo Gecko piped up. "Mikey's like my best bud. If anyone hurts him they're gonna pay big time."

"How may we be of assistance?" Dr. Rockwell asked.

"We could really use your help with finding them," April said. "We know they're somewhere in the city we just have no idea where to even begin looking for them."

"We will be happy to assist you in finding them," Dr. Rockwell declared. "May I have the use of Donatello's laboratory?"

"Of course," Splinter said, with a nod. "We are most appreciative."

"There's no need for thanks," Leatherhead said, putting his hand on Splinter's shoulder. "You and the turtles are our family."

"Yeah," Slash said, trying to avoid the emotional part. "So lets get to findin' them. Gecko you're with me. We're gonna search topside. Leatherhead you take to the sewer lines. Maybe you'll hear somethin'. Rockwell stays here and does what ever thing he's doin'."

"Wait," Casey cried out as the group started to leave. "I'm comin' with ya."

"Fine," Slash said, rolling his eye. "But you stay with Gecko and as far away from me as possible."

"Whatever man," Casey said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "What's your problem anyways?" Slash was about to respond when suddenly Splinter let out a cry and fell to his knees.

"Sensei!" April and Casey cried out, running over to Splinter and kneeling down beside him. "Master Splinter what's wrong?" April asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"My sons are suffering terribly," Splinter whispered, his head down and his eyes shut. "I can feel their pain. I can hear their cries. They are crying out for me to help them. And I cannot." Splinter lowered himself to his hands as the tears came. April and Casey put their arms around him as their own tears threatened to come.

"We will find your sons my friend," Leatherhead said, kneeling in front of Splinter. Splinter looked up at the gator and his brown eyes locked onto Leatherhead's black ones.

"I know you will," Splinter said softly. "But if you will all please forgive me. I am very tired. I would like to get some rest."

"Need any help Sensei?" Casey asked, concerned for the wise old rat.

"No thank you Casey," Splinter said, with a small smile. "The only thing I would like is for you and April to return home. I am sure your families are missing you by now." Casey and April opened their mouths to protest by Leatherhead stopped them.

"We will take care of things here," he declared.

"Yeah," Mondo Gecko chimed in. "Go on and get out of here. We'll call ya if anything happens."

"Thanks guys," the duo said together as they waved and exited the lair.

"C'mon guys lets roll," Slash said, with a wave.

"I am going to stay here and make sure Splinter is alright," Leatherhead declared.

"Fine," Slash said flatly. "Let's go Gecko." With that the snapping turtle and gecko were gone leaving the alligator alone in the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile a new day had arrived and Mikey, Donnie and Raph were rudely awaken by someone roughly shaking them. "Huh?" Raph muttered, opening his eyes. To his surprise he saw Karai in front of him. "What that Hell do you want?" he snarled.

"Shh," Karai hissed, looking around to make sure no one else was there. "Believe it or not I'm here to help you."

"That's a good one," Mikey scoffed, rolling his blue eyes. "We're not stupid Karai."

"Look I know you don't believe me," Karai whispered. "But I do feel terrible about this. I didn't realize how far my father was going to go with this. I thought he was going to use you guys as bait for Hamato Yoshi not torture you."

"Tiger Claw said he killed Leo," Mikey whispered.

"Well that isn't true," Karai declared. "I just saw Leo with my own eyes. He was alive. But here take this food and water. I've gotta go." With that the teen took out a bottle of fresh water and a loaf of bread then quickly ran out of the cell locking the door behind her.

"Well that was strange," Donnie remarked as he sat up, groaning as he did so. Raph helped Mikey sit up and grabbed the bread and split it four ways. He gave a piece to his brothers, who devoured it and ate the third piece.

"I'll save this for Leo," Raph said, as he took a swig of water from the bottle and handed it to Donnie. Once Donnie and Mikey had their fill Raph drank the rest.

"Why do you suppose Karai helped us?" Donnie asked, wrinkling his brow in thought.

"Who knows?" Raph said with a shrug. "But it least we know Leo's alive." Donnie and Mikey nodded and Donnie was about to respond when suddenly they heard the dungeon door open. Looking over the brothers saw Dog-Pound and Fishface standing there, evil smiles on their faces.

"Time for round two freaks," Dog-Pound declared, pounding his fist into his hand. "Lets see here who should I pick? Hmm." Dog-Pound moved his head between the brother for a few seconds. Mikey let out a small whimper and Donnie's eyes went wide. Raph just glared and let out a growl. Then Dog-Pound's gaze fell on Mikey and his evil smile got wider. "Bingo," he sneered, his sharp canines gleaming in the light. "We have a winner." With that the wolf opened the cell door and advanced on Mikey, who tried to get away but due to his injuries wasn't able to get far.

"No!" Raph cried out, grabbing Dog-Pound's arm and throwing him backwards. "I won't let you hurt my baby brother! Never again! I'd die first!" By now Raph was in a protective stance over Mikey with Donnie right beside him.

"That can be arranged Raphael," Fishface hissed. "Forget the other turtle. Raphael's turn has been a long time coming."

"You don't scare me seaweed breath," Raph growled, glaring at the mutant fish.

"Let's just do this," Dog-Pound growled, grabbing Raph's arm roughly and pulling him out of the cell, locking the door behind him. Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks of concern and they were both thinking the same thing. And that was if they would see their second oldest brother again. They just hoped he would be brought back to them soon and without to much injury.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Dog-Pound dragged Raph down the hall roughly. The red masked turtle drug his feet in an effort to get away. But even though the green eyes turtle knew escape would be almost impossible he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put up some kind of fight. Fishface opened a door and when Raph entered his eyes went wide when he saw Leo chained to the wall with katana blades through his feet. Leo's head was down and his eyes were shut and Raph wondered if his older brother was dead. "Leo," Raph whispered. Leo stirred and raised his head and looked at his slightly younger brother with wary eyes.

"Hey Raph," Leo said, weakly.

"Oh God Leo what the Hell did they do to you?" Raph said, his voice low. Raph could feel the tears start to form in his eyes but he quickly pushed them back and anger and rage took over. "You sons of bitches!" he snarled. Suddenly Raph let out a furious growl and yanked free from Dog-Pound's grasp. Before either he or Fishface could react Raph grabbed them both and slammed them hard into the ground, knocking them both out. Raph wasted no time and went to unchain Leo.

"Raph go," Leo said, as his brother pulled on his chains.

"I ain't leavin' ya here Leo," Raph protested.

"You have to," Leo insisted. "I can't walk. You need to go and get help. Please Raph. Just go before anyone else comes." Raph looked at Leo, whose blue eyes were pleading, and sighed.

"I'll be back for ya Leo," Raph promised as he pulled Leo's mask out and put it back on his brother's face. "I promise you that. I'll be back for you, Mikey and Donnie."

"I know you will Raph," Leo said, with a small smile. "Good luck."

"I love ya big brother," Raph said before he left.

"I love you too Raph," Leo said in return. With that Raph opened the door and after making sure no one was around the red masked turtle mad a run for the door that would lead him to freedom.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. So Close Yet So Far

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 So Close Yet So Far**

Raphael ran and was almost to the door that lead to the outside. But just as he grabbed the handle suddenly he was lifted off his feet and back towards the direction he came from. "Hey!" Raphael cried out, as his feet left the ground. "Damn it!" Raphael heard a laugh and when he was turned to face the person who had caught him he saw Tiger Claw standing there.

"Going somewhere?" the mutant hissed, bringing Raphael's face inches from his. "I don't think so."

"Lemme go you bastard!" Raphael snarled, as he struggled to get free. But Tiger Claw paid him no attention and carried his back to the room where Leonardo was. When Leonardo saw his brother being dragged back in his blue eyes went wide with disappointment. Tiger Claw roughly threw Raphael to the ground and kicked him hard in the head. Raphael groaned in pain and Tiger Claw delivered another hard kick, sending the second oldest turtles flying across the floor and into the wall. A crack was heard and dust came down from where Raphael's shell had made a dent in the cement wall. Then Raphael felt a pair of furry hands go around his neck. But to his surprise it wasn't Tiger Claw who had him. Instead Raphael found himself staring into the furious eyes of Dog-Pound. Dog-Pound said nothing to Raphael. Instead he slammed him into the ground, hard.

"No!" Leonardo protested, trying to break loose. "Stop!" But his cries were ignored as Dog-Pound once again slammed the hotheaded turtle into the ground. A crack was heard and Raphael cried out in pain, as his shell was cracked. Dog-Pound slammed Raphael again and another crack was heard as Raphael's shell cracked even more. Dog-Pound went to slam him again when a voice cried out, "Stop!" Dog-Pound stopped as Karai came onto the scene.

"Why should I stop?' Dog-Pound snarled, glaring at the teen.

"Because my father gave specific orders that the turtles are not to be killed unless he says so," the young ninja declared. "And one more hit like that and his shell will completely crack in half. And that would kill him."

"And these orders just happen to come when your father isn't here?" Dog-Pound said, giving Karai a look.

"Fine go ahead kill him," Karai said, crossing her arms. "It'll be your funeral not mine. My father won't be to happy if he returns form his business trip to find that you disobeyed his orders. But like I said it'll be on you not me." Karai stared at Dog-Pound for a few seconds, hoping he'd buy her bluff. In reality Shredder had told Karai that he had no use for the turtles any longer. But Karai was the only one that knew this and as much as she hated to admit it she didn't want the turtles to die. She also knew that the Shredder would be gone for a few days. She just hoped this would buy her the time she needed to figure out how to help Leonardo and his brothers.

"Fine," Dog-Pound growled, roughly throwing Raphael down.

"Make sure his shell is tapped up good," Karai ordered, looking at Tiger Claw.

"Who put you in charge girl?" Tiger Claw growled, glaring at Karai.

"My father did!" Karai shouted, glaring back at the mutant tiger. "Now do as I tell you to!" Tiger Claw opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and shut his mouth and grabbed some tape from his belt and began to tape Raphael's shell back together. Raphael was still conscious at this point and moved his eyes to Leonardo, who gave his younger brother a small smile. But this smile didn't last long when Fishface let out a frustrated grunt and shoved Tiger Claw out of the way.

"What are you doing Xever?!" Karai asked angrily, glaring at the purple skinned fish.

"I've had enough of these games," Fishface declared, getting out the electrical gun from his belt. "I don't believe the Master gave orders not to kill them."

"You heard him yourself when the turtles were first brought here!" Karai cried out

"Yes and you said that if we kill them its on us," Fishface said, pressing a button causing a slight amount of electricity to come out. "And I am willing to take the heat for killing him." Fishface aimed the gun. But to Karai's surprise the fish didn't aim the gun at Raphael. Instead he aimed the gun at Leonardo. Karai's eyes went wide and Fishface scoffed at her. "Just as I thought," he said, lowering the gun. "You have feelings for this turtle don't you?!"

"The only feeling I have for him or any of them is hate!" Karai shot back, glaring at Fishface.

"Then why are you so insistent that we do not kill them?' Fishface asked, glaring back at Karai.

"Its my father's orders!" Karai shouted. Then she let out a furious growl and snarled, "Enough of this!" Before Fishface could react Karai jumped up and twirled herself in the air and kicked the Fishface to the ground. Picking up the gun from where Fishface had dropped it Karai aimed it at Fishface. "I should give you a jolt for defying me and questioning my father's orders," Karai said, her voice low and threatening. "But luckily for you I'm in a good mood. Now get up." With that Fishface got to his feet, glaring at Karai as he did so. "Defy me again and I won't be so nice," Karai growled. "Now get out of here before I change my mind. And Tiger Claw finish taping up his shell and take him back to the cell." With that Fishface and Dog-Pound left, while Tiger Claw finished taping Raphael's shell. After a few minuted Tiger Claw picked Raphael and carried him back to the cell. This left Leonardo and Karai alone.

"Why did you stop him?" Leonardo asked, his voice coming out a horse whisper.

"Why do you think?" Karai asked, putting the gun down and grabbing a bottle of water and some bread. "Here open up," she said gently. Leonardo gave Karai a strange look but did as she told him. Karai fed Leonardo the bread and let him drink the water. "That should hold you for a while," she said standing up. "I've gotta go."

"Wait," Leonardo cried out. "Take the katanas out of my feet. Please they really hurt." Karai stared at Leonardo for a few second then reached down to pull the katanas out. But before she could she heard a blood chilling scream come from the dungeon.

"That sounded like Donnie!" Leonardo said, his blue eyes wide. Karai got up and ran out of the room heading for the dungeon.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When Karai got to the dungeon she expected to see Tiger Claw down there. But to her horror she saw Fishface down there, looming over Donatello. It was obvious that Donatello had received new injuries, including burn marks. "What the Hell is going on here?!" Karai shouted, running over to Fishface and shoving him out of the way.

"Just having a little fun," Fishface declared. "But don't worry he's not dead." Fishface let out a cruel laugh as he said, "But I bet he wishes he was." With these words Fishface turned and exited the dungeon. Karai looked down at Donatello, who was out cold. Michelangelo was curled up in a fetal position while Raphael had his arm around his little brother while glaring at Karai. The teen ninja ran out of the cell, making sure she locked it behind her. Karai ran until she got to her room and she slammed her door shut behind her locking it as she did so. Letting out a frustrated growl Karai punched the bed and flopped down on it.

"What the Hell is wrong with me?!" Karai thought to herself. "Why am I doing this? Why do I even care what happens to those freaks?" Karai got up and began to pace. Then she decided to get some air. Opening her door she exited her room and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?" Tiger Claw asked, suddenly appearing.

"Out," was all Karai said. "I've gotta get some air."

"Perhaps I should get some air with you," Tiger Claw said, moving to join Karai.

"Do whatever you want to," Karai snapped as she put on her mask and grabbed her katanas. With that the teen left with the assassin right behind her.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. What will Happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But feel free to review please.**


	10. A New Lead

**A/N: The usual thanks are in order here. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 A New Lead**

Slash and Mondo Gecko were going from roof to roof hoping to see some sign of the Foot. The two mutants had been searching for hours but were coming up with nothing. "Man this sucks Slash," Mondo Gecko grumbled as he hopped off his skateboard and went to the roof's edge to look out.

"Tell me about it," Slash muttered, going to stand by his companion. The snapping turtle and gecko stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then Mondo Gecko let out a sigh. Slash groaned to himself. "What is it now?" he growled. Like Raph Slash hated showing emotions and feelings. But the mutant also knew that Mondo Gecko was a lot like Mikey. Sensitive and caring. And as much as Slash hated to admit it he'd grown to care about the younger mutant. Their relationship was a lot like Raph and Mikey's relationship. While Mondo Gecko annoyed Slash to no end sometimes he still hated to see him miserable.

"I can't help but worry about Mikey," Mondo Gecko said. "I mean he must be goin' through Hell right now. And I hate that."

"Stop thinkin' about things like that," Slash said, his voice coming out rough.

"Don't you think about those things?" Mondo Gecko asked, turning his head to face Slash. "I mean I know you care a lot 'bout Raph. Don't it just piss you off to think 'bout what's happenin' to 'im?"

"We'll find 'em," Slash said, his eyes determined. "And when we do we're gonna make whoever took 'em pay. And pay dearly." With those words Slash let out a growl and swung his mace, hitting the stone wall and making a huge dent in it. Just then they heard a beeping sound. Picking up his communication device Slash pressed a button. "Talk to me Rockwell," he growled into the receiver.

"I do believe I have a location to where the turtles may be being held," Dr. Rockwell informed Slash. "I'm sending you the location now. I've already informed Leatherhead of this and I am heading there myself as we speak."

"Good," Slash said. "Have you told Splinter yet?"

"Not yet," Dr. Rockwell said. "I didn't want to get his hopes up in case I was wrong."

"Probably better that way," Slash said as he closed his device. Then he got the location from his device and turned to Mondo Gecko saying, "We've got a possible location for the turtles."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Mondo Gecko shouted, grabbing his skateboard and hopping on it. "Lets go." With that Slash lead the way and the two mutant were off hoping they'd be able to find their friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Slash and Mondo Gecko had met up with Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell and the foursome were heading towards their location. Unfortunately for them they ran right into trouble. Namely Tiger Claw and Karai. "Oh great," Karai muttered. "More mutants."

"More like targets," Tiger Claw declared, as he shoved past Karai and took out his laser gun.

"Oh please," Dr. Rockwell scoffed stepping forward.

"The only target around here is you!" Slash shouted, swinging his mace.

"Slash allow me," Dr. Rockwell said. Slash nodded and the mutant monkey faced the pair and using his helmet, which amplified his psychic abilities, he sent Tiger Claw and Karai flying backwards and into the wall. Growling the pair got to their feet and Karai pressed a button. Within minutes about a dozen Foot Bots were on the scene.

"Finally some action," Slash growled.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be awesome!" Mondo Gecko cried out. With these words the mutant gecko race towards his foes shouting "Cowabunga!" With that the fight was on. Leatherhead and Slash took out quite a few Foot Bots but it seamed that the more they took out the more came in their place. Mondo Gecko helped out as much as he could and he succeeded in distracting Karai long enough for Dr. Rockwell to give her a blast, knocking her backwards once again. But the orange skinned gecko forgot about Tiger Claw and soon found himself face to face with the assassin. Tiger Claw growled at Mondo Gecko and swung his chain, catching his opponent by his legs. Tiger Claw pulled the chain which swung Mondo Gecko around hard causing him to crash into Dr. Rockwell. Both mutants fell to the ground and Tiger Claw picked up both of them and threw them hard into Leatherhead, who had demolished the Foot Bots and had his sights set on Karai, who was battling Slash at the current moment. Leatherhead caught his friends in midair before they could hit the ground. This distracted him long enough for Tiger Claw to attack. Tiger Claw tackled Leatherhead and threw him into the wall, causing a huge dent to form. This just left Slash and Karai.

"You're the ones who took Raphael," Slash growled, as he swung his mace at Karai. Karai had to jump quickly to the side to avoid being hit.

"Wait you guys know the turtles?" the teen ninja asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah we do," Slash snarled, as he grabbed Karai by her arm and lifted her off her feet. Slash put Karai's face inches from his and hissed, "If you tell us where they are maybe I'll be nice and not break you in two." But Slash didn't have a chance to make good on his threat because just then Tiger Claw hit him hard in the back of the head knocking the snapping turtle out.

"Lucky for you girl I felt like having pity on you," Tiger Claw growled as Karai got to her feet.

"I didn't need your help," Karai snapped, glaring at the tiger. "I had it under control."

"Didn't look like it to me," Tiger Claw sneered, giving Karai a superior look. Karai let out a groan and rolled her brown eyes.

"Let's just go," she hissed. With that she and Tiger Claw were off, heading back towards their lair. Little did they know that Mondo Gecko and Dr. Rockwell were still conscious and the pair were following close behind their enemies.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair all was not going well for the turtles. The four brother had been in their Hell for over a week now and they were beginning to lose hope. Mikey was a mess and spent most of his time curled in in a ball shaking and crying. Raph tried to comfort his baby brother as much as he could but with his broken shell there was little the red masked turtle could do. Donnie barely spoke or moved for that matter. Raph knew his genius brother was bad off from all the beatings he had received. For some reason Donnie seamed to be the favorite when it came to the daily torture. And Raph hated it. He hated this whole damn thing. And what made matters worse was the fact they hadn't seen or heard anything from Leo for days aside from the time when Raph saw him. Suddenly Mikey's soft voice came, "Raph?" he said softly.

"Yeah little brother I'm here," Raph said, groaning as he rolled to his side so he could face his brother.

"Do you think Leo's dead?" Mikey asked, his voice barely audible.

"You can't think like that Mikey," Raph said, putting as much force into his words as he could. "You gotta think positive."

"That's not easy," Mikey said, his voice cracking. Raph could see tears going down his little brother's face as Mikey's body shook from the sobs.

"Hey c'mon Mikey don't do that," Raph said, fighting the urge to cry himself. "You gotta stay strong."

"I k-know R-Raph," Mikey sobbed, curling himself up again and wincing and a stab of pain went through his broken arm. "I h-hate it h-hear. I w-wanna go h-home." Raph opened his mouth to respond but to his surprise he heard Donnie's voice say, "I think we all want that Mikey." Raph turned and to his surprise he saw Donnie laying next to him. Raph sighed and put his arm around his purple masked brother.

"I don't think I can handle much more of this," Donnie said, his voice barely above a whisper. Just then the door opened and Dog-Pound appeared. Raph and Donnie glared at the wolf as Mikey uncurled himself and wiped the tears away. The freckled faced turtled would be damned if he was going to give his enemies the pleasure of seeing him cry. Dog-Pound unlocked to cell door and stormed towards Mikey. Raph growled and tried to stop Dog-Pound. But a stab of pain went through his shell and he was unable to do so. Donnie forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain as he did so. The two brothers saw Dog-Pound grab Mikey by his shell and drag him away.

"No!" Raph cried out, trying to stand but failing. "Mikey! You leave him alone you bastard!"

"Say goodbye to him freaks," Dog-Pound growled as he dragged Mikey out of the cell. "Because this is gonna be the last time you'll ever see him." With that Dog-Pound let out a cruel laugh as he dragged a terrified Mikey out of the dungeon.

"No!" Mikey cried out, unable to keep his fear under control. "Help me! Raph! Donnie! Help me please! Splinter!" With this last cry the dungeon door was slammed shut leaving a shocked and furious Donnie and Raph behind.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. No Hope

**A/N: Ok folks I'm going to be out of town for the next week so I wont be able to update. So to hold you over until then here's the next installment for you. Thank you all for your reviews** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 No Hope**

Splinter sat up in bed panting and sweating. "No!" Splinter cried out, his brown eyes wide. "Michelangelo!" Just then April and Casey came running into the room, both of them looking concerned.

"Sensei what's wrong?" April asked, kneeling down beside Splinter.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Casey asked, sitting on the bed beside Splinter.

"Michelangelo was crying out for me," Splinter said softly as he put his hands on the sides of his head. Splinter's eyes were shut tight as he recalled the dream. "He was in such agony. Such fear. I could feel it. I could hear it in his voice." By now Splinter was shaking and the two teens knew he was on the verge of losing it all together. April through her arms around Splinter, holding him close. Splinter wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead as he struggled to keep it together. Casey rubbed Splinter's back gently, not quite sure what to do.

"If I did not have you two I fear I would not be able to keep my sanity," Splinter declared as he pulled away from April.

"You'll always have us Sensei," April said with a smile.

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "We're family." Splinter smiled at the two teens and was about to say something. But just then Slash and Leatherhead came into the room.

"We're sorry to interrupt," Leatherhead said. "But we were hoping Dr. Rockwell and Mondo Gecko were here."

"No they're not," April said, shaking her head.

"I just bet those two went after that tiger and that girl," Slash growled.

"Wait tiger?" April said her voice high with surprise. "A big mutant Bengal tiger? And a girl with short dark hair?"

"Yeah that's them," Slash said, looking at April. "We figured they were with Shredder so we thought we could overpower 'em."

"But they were stronger than we thought," Leatherhead finished. "They easily overtook us."

"Karai and Tiger Claw," April whispered, her blue eyes wide.

"Finally somethin' we can use," Casey cried out. "I bet Mondo and Rockwell followed 'em. Right to the Shredder's lair."

"And right to the guys!" April exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Looks like Gecko ain't as dumb as I thought he was," Slash said, with a slight laugh.

"This is great news!" April cried out, excited at the possibility of finding her friends. The redhead turned to Splinter. But to her surprise Splinter's face wasn't one of happiness. Instead the brown coated rat got up and walked out of the silently. April, Casey, Slash and Leatherhead followed.

"What troubles you my friend?" Leatherhead asked, putting his hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Yeah why the long face?" Casey asked. "This is the first good news we've had all week."

"Yes it is good news Casey," Splinter said. "I just hope this will lead to my sons being found and returned to me. But I do not want to get my hopes up in case this does not happen. I do not think I could bear another disappointment."

"Hey we get it Master Splinter," Slash said. "And we respect your feelings on this."

"Totally," April said, with a nod. Just then Slash's communicator beeped.

"Talk to me Gecko," Slash answered.

"Slash we found 'em," Mondo Gecko said, his voice low. "Me and Rockwell followed the tiger and girl and they lead us right to the Shredder's hideout."

"We're trackin' you," Slash said, pressing a button on his communicator. "Don't do anything 'til we get there."

"Right," Mondo Gecko said. "We won't...Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Slash asked, alarmed at Mondo's tone.

"Sorry Slash but we can't wait," Mondo Gecko declared.

"What's goin' on Gecko?" Slash demanded. No answer. "Gecko? Gecko answer me! Damn it!" With that Slash turned towards the others shouting, "We've gotta go! Now! Gecko and Rockwell found the turtles! Sounds like there's trouble."

"Then lets go!" Casey shouted. With that the two teens along with their friends got in the Shell Raiser and raced towards the Shredder's lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo had been drug into the room where Leonardo was being held. Leonardo was not doing well. The katanas had remained in his feet and it was clear that they were becoming infected. Leonardo felt hot, which indicated he had a fever. When Michelangelo saw his oldest brother first he was thrilled. "Leo!" he cried out as Dog-Pound pulled him into the room. Michelangelo pulled free and threw his arms around his brother.

"Hey Mikey," Leonardo whispered, his voice sounding very raspy. Michelangelo's smile quickly vanished as he took in Leonardo's current state.

"Oh man," he whispered. "Leo what'd they do to you bro?" But Leonardo didn't have a chance to respond because Dog-Pound quickly snatched Michelangelo away from him and yanked the youngest turtle hard by his broken arm. The orange masked turtle cried out in pain as Dog-Pound put a chain around his broken arm and pulled it up high so Michelangelo was hanging from it. Michelangelo gritted his teeth and groaned struggling not to cry in front of Dog-Pound.

"I'll be back freak," Dog-Pound said, exiting the room and slamming the door shut. Once Dog-Pound was gone Michelangelo let out his breath and began to cry softly.

"Mikey its gonna be ok," Leonardo said, trying to sound reassuring. In reality the blue masked turtle felt like crying himself. Every part of him hurt and whenever he tried to move even a little lightning bolts of pain would go through his feet. But Leonardo knew he had to stay strong for his little brother. Mustering all the energy he could Leonardo said firmly, "Mikey listen to me now!" This got the freckled faced turtle's attention and he stopped crying. "You have got to hold it together," Leonardo said, taking in a breath. "No matter what happens you can't lose it. You're a ninja. You're tough and brave. Master Splinter always taught us to stay strong in the face of danger. We can't let him down. Understand?"

"Yeah," Michelangelo said, taking in a shaky breath. "You're right Leo. Master Splinter did teach us better than this. I can do this. I just gotta focus on something else and not the pain."

"There you go," Leonardo said, trying to smile. But a stab of pain turned his smile into a wince instead. Michelangelo was about to say something when suddenly the door opened. Both brothers looked over expecting to see Dog-Pound there. But to their surprise Dog-Pound wasn't alone. Michelangelo gasped and Leonardo's eyes went wide when they saw who was with him. "Oh no," Leonardo whispered.

"Welcome back Master," Dog-Pound said, with a bow as the Shredder entered the room. Just then Karai entered the room followed closely by Tiger Claw and Fishface.

"Father," Karai said, her eyes wide with surprise. "You're back. I didn't expect you back for a few more days."

"Yes Karai I know," Shredder said, not looking at his daughter. Instead he turned towards Tiger Claw and said, "Bring the other turtles to me."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said, with a bow as he exited the room. A few minutes later he returned dragging Raphael and Donatello behind him.

"I want them all in my room," Shredder said briskly as he turned and exited the room. With that Dog-Pound unchained Michelangelo and roughly dragged him by his broken arm. Michelangelo bit his lip hard in an effort not to scream. Fishface grabbed Raphael from Tiger Claw and dragged him out of the room.

"I swear to God when I get out of here I'm gonna personally skin you Fishface!" Raphael shouted. The red masked turtle knew he was probably making things worse for himself but he knew that if he didn't say these things he'd be crying out in pain and he'd be damned if that would happen. Raphael saw Tiger Claw head over to Leonardo and roughly pull the katanas out of his feet. Despite his best efforts Leonardo cried out in pain and had to fight with everything he had not to pass out from the pain. Tiger Claw then unchained him and dragged him and Donatello out of the room. While they were being dragged Donatello looked over at his older brother, who was sweating and breathing heavily. "Leo," the gaped toothed turtle whispered, feeling the tears form in his eyes. Leonardo apparently heard his brother say his name because he looked over at him and shot him a small smile. By now they had reached the Shredder's room and were roughly thrown to the ground.

"What do you wish us to do with them Master?" Dog-Pound asked, kneeling before Shredder.

"There's only one thing I want you to do with them," Shredder said. "Kill them."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. A Shocking Reveal

**A/N Hey there everyone I'm back. Did ya miss me? lol Anyways thank you to all my readers and followers.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 A Shocking Reveal**

"I would be more than happy to dispose of them Master," Dog-Pound said, his black eyes gleaming as he turned his sights to Mikey.

"Not just yet Bradford," Shredder ordered, holding up his hand. "There's something I need to take care of first." Dog-Pound let out a growl but he knew better than to argue so he backed off. "Karai step forward," Shredder commanded, surprising everyone. With that Karai stood before her father then knelt at his feet. Without saying a word Shredder got up and with one swift motion he struck Karai in her face sending her to the ground. Karai's eyes go wide as the Shredder put his foot on her chest, preventing her from moving.

"Father why.." Karai began. But she was silenced by yet another hit to her face. Stunned the teen just stared at the Shredder with wide eyes.

"You disappoint me Karai," Shredder said, letting Karai up.

"I don't understand," Karai began, rubbing her injured cheek.

"I gave you direct orders Karai," Shredder said, taking a step towards his daughter. Karai backed up a step out of fear of what Shredder may do. "I told you I had no further use for them," Shredder continued, pointing his blades towards the turtles. "And they are still alive! Why is that Karai?!" By now Shredder's voice was rising and it was clear he was very angry.

"She told us you gave her orders to leave them alive!" Dog-Pound roared, stepping forward.

"Did she now?" Shredder growled, whipping around to face Karai.

"I knew it!" Fishface shouted angrily. "She has feelings for them Master! Especially this one!" Fishface pointed one of his legs at Leo when he said this.

"That's a lie!" Karai shouted, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry Father I just thought you'd get more pleasure if you were the one to finish them off yourself." Karai looked at Shredder when she said this part, hoping he'd buy her lie.

"I see," Shredder said, without any emotion. "Well then Karai I'll let you have the honor yourself." With that Shredder handed Karai a katana.

"Father what do you mean?" Karai asked, taking the katana.

"You shall see," Shredder said. Then he turned towards Tiger Claw and said, "Bring the one in the blue mask forward." With that Tiger Claw grabbed Leo roughly by his shell and dragged him towards the Shredder. Tiger Claw threw Leo hard on the ground, causing him to groan in pain. Shredder loomed over Leo, who looked up at him with hate filled eyes. "On your knees turtle," Shredder growled, glaring at the oldest turtle. Leo said nothing nor did he move. Shredder clenched his fists tight and punched Leo hard in the face, causing him to go skidding across the ground. The armor clad man stormed over to Leo and kicked him hard. Leo had to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from crying out. "I said on your knees," Shredder growled once again. But like before Leo made no movement to get up.

"Perhaps he needs something more to get him up Master," Tiger Claw suggested.

"Yes I do believe you're correct Tiger Claw," Shredder said, still staring at Leo. With that Shredder turned and made his way towards Donnie, Mikey and Raph, who were off to the side. Shredder stopped and stared at the three brothers. Then he struck hard and fast. Almost instantly the teen turtles were on the ground, groaning in pain. Shredder wasted no time and struck again. But this time he only struck Donnie. Donnie cried out in pain as Shredder's blades made contact with his already cracked shell, causing it to open wider. Blood flowed from the wound as Donnie fought hard to keep from passing out.

"No!" Raph cried out, his green eyes wide as he saw the blood flow from his little brother's side.

"Stop!" Mikey cried at the same time. As hard as he tried the freckled faced turtle was unable to stop the tears from flowing as he watched his slightly older brother get hit over and over again. "You're gonna kill him!" Mikey shouted, his voice breaking as the tears continued.

"That's the idea freak," Dog-Pound laughed cruelly. Then to add insult to injury he hit Mikey as hard as he could in his broken arm, causing him to cry out.

"Stop!" Leo shouted, panting and sweating heavily as he made his way towards the Shredder.

"Are you ready to obey me?" Shredder demanded as he walked towards the blue eyed turtle. Raph scrambled to make his way towards Donnie, who hadn't moved since the Shredder's last hit. But Raph's injury prevented him from moving to quickly and he was forced to crawl there.

"Yes," Leo responded, glaring at his foe. "I'm ready. Just leave my brothers alone."

"Make him beg Master," Dog-Pound growled. "He should be forced to beg for mercy."

"And beg he shall," Shredder declared, his eyes still locked on Leo. "On your feet turtle. Now!" Leo stared at Shredder for a second then took a deep breath. Groaning Leo managed to get himself to his knees. The pain was almost unbearable but Leo fought through it. Leo stayed on his knees for a minute as he struggled to catch his breath. "I said on your feet!" Shredder boomed.

"He can't!" Raph shouted. "Don't you see that?!" But Raph was quickly silenced by Fishface hitting his hard in his shell, sending a lightning bolt of pain to go through him. Raph gritted his teeth but as hard as he tried not to he couldn't help but cry out as Fishface once again hit his shell.

"Enough Xever," Shredder commanded. "You'll have your chance soon enough." With that Fishface stopped what he was doing. Raph forced himself to turn himself around so he could see what was happening. He saw Mikey, shaking from a mixture of emotions. And to his relief he saw Donnie, who had his eyes opened. To Raph's surprise Donnie was reapplying the tape to his wound, which closed it up stopping the bleeding.

"Way to go genius," Raph thought to himself, with a small smile. "Now lets just hope Leo will be alright." With that Raph turned his attention to his older brother, who was still trying to stand. After a few minutes Leo was finally able to stand. Pain shot through his entire body and his feet felt like they were on fire but he still stood his ground.

"I won't let you beat me Shredder," Leo said defiantly as he boldly stared the older man down. Shredder said nothing. He just let out a heartless laugh.

"I have already won," Shredder declared. Then he turned towards Karai saying, "Finish him."

"Father I.." Karai began.

"If you truly have no feelings for him then finishing him off should not be a problem," Shredder said. "Now do it. Now!" With that Karai took a deep breath and gripped her katana tightly as she walked towards Leo. When she got in front of him she stared at him for a minute. Then her expression got serious and she pushed Leo to his knees, holding the katana at his neck. "Beg for mercy," Shredder said, his voice low and threatening. "Beg for mercy and it will be given to you."

"Go to Hell," Leo snarled. With that Leo spat at the Shredder, which ended up being a mixture of blood.

"Very well then," Shredder said, wiping the blood off his face. "Do it Karai."

"Yes Father," Karai said, raising the katana. Leo closed his eyes waiting for the pain of the blade to come. But to his shock it didn't come. Instead he heard the katana drop to the ground. "I..I can't do it," Karai stammered.

"I knew it!" Fishface cried out.

"Silence!" Shredder shouted, causing Fishface to jump. Then he turned towards Karai saying, "You disappoint me Karai. You are just like your father. Weak and pathetic. Always thinking with your heart and not your brain."

"My father?" Karai said, confused. "I don't.."

"You are just like him," Shredder continued. "You are just like Hamato Yoshi."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers out there sorry I couldn't thank each one of you individually but for some reason my reviews aren't showing up in my story.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 The Truth Comes Out**

"Hamato Yoshi?" Karai said, her brown eyes wide with shock. "But how can Hamato Yoshi be my father?"

"I stole you from him many years ago," Shredder said. "You were just a baby then and you mother had been killed. I thought I could raise you better. Teach you to be tough and hard like a true ninja should be. But I can see now that no matter what I do you will always be just like him. You may look like your mother but you are truly Hamato Yoshi's daughter."

"I can't believe this," Karai whispered, taking a step backwards. "So what I've been a pawn to you all this time is that it?!"

"I did not want it to be this way Karai," Shredder declared. "But I cannot have you defying me like this. And now the deed is done and Hamato Yoshi will soon fall. I have no further need for you."

"You son of a bitch!" Karai cried out, her brown eyes furious. "You lied to me!"

"I did not lie to you Karai," Shredder said, looking the teen in the eyes. "I did love your mother very much. And I love you. That is why this is all so painful for me to do."

"You're a monster!" Karai shouted, picking up her katana and aiming it at Shredder. "You're the one the murdered my mother! That makes you nothing but a cold heartless monster!"

"What happened to Tang Shen was an accident," Shredder declared. "But that is of little importance now. I'm sorry Karai." With that Shredder raised his fist and attempted to strike Karai. But she quickly dodged the blow and slid in between Shredder's legs. Karai ran and jumped into the rafters on the celling and vanished. Shredder let out a furious growl and turned towards the others. "Kill them!" Shredder snarled. "Now!"

"With pleasure Master," Dog-Pound said as he walked over to Michelangelo, who was trying his best to get away. Michelangelo managed to get to his feet and run. But he didn't get to far. He saw Tiger Claw heading towards Donatello, who was to injured to move. Fishface was heading for Raphael while Shredder had his sights on Leonardo. Michelangelo decided to help Donatello since he was the most injured. Thinking quickly the orange masked turtle jumped up and grabbed a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. A lightning bolt of pain went through his broken arm and he nearly fell. But the Leonardo's words went through his head, "No matter what happens you can't lose it. You're a ninja. You're tough and brave. Master Splinter always taught us to stay strong in the face of danger. We can't let him down."

"I won't let you down Sensei," Michelangelo said out loud. With those words Michelangelo gritted his teeth and with everything he had he swung on the chain. Despite the pain he was feeling he still stayed his course. By now Dog-Pound was directly below his, trying to get him down. But the youngest turtle wasn't about to be taken down. Swinging Michelangelo wrapped his legs around Dog-Pound's head, catching him by surprise. Grunting Michelangelo somehow managed to lift the mutant off the ground and lunge him towards Tiger Claw, who was about to deliver a death blow to Donatello. Both mutants fell to the ground, giving Donatello some extra time. Jumping down Michelangelo raced towards his slightly older brother. "C'mon D lets go," Michelangelo said, pulling his purple masked brother to his feet.

"Mikey I don't know how far I can run," Donatello said, his voice coming out hoarse and weak.

"D you have to try," Michelangelo said, his voice coming out high pitched. "We're ninjas we can work through the pain. That's what Sensei always taught us. We can do this."

"You're right Mikey," Donatello said, his voice coming out much stronger. "We can do this."

"And you're gonna have help," a voice said. The two brothers turned and saw Mondo Gecko and Dr. Rockwell standing there.

"Where.." Donatello began.

"No time to explain," Dr. Rockwell declared. "We've got your brothers to save." The monkey indicated Leonardo and Raphael, who were still up against Fishface and Shredder. But before they could help suddenly they were hit hard from behind. The foursome fell to the ground but Mondo Gecko and Dr. Rockwell quickly got to their feet and saw Dog-Pound and Tiger Claw there, both of them looking very angry.

"You again," Tiger Claw growled, glaring at the monkey and the gecko. "You are becoming thorns in my side."

"Good then we're doing our job," Mondo Gecko growled, glaring at the mutant tiger. "Cowabunga!" With that Mondo Gecko swung his skateboard as hard as he could, catching Tiger Claw by surprise and sending him to the ground. Dr. Rockwell used his telekinesis to send Dog-Pound to the ground as well. The mutant monkey then did the same to Fishface and Shredder.

"C'mon lets get Leo and Raph and get the heck out of here!" Mondo Gecko shouted. Michelangelo helped Donatello to his feet and both brothers ran to help their older brothers. Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko went to Raphael while Dr. Rockwell and Donatello went to Leonardo.

"Raph!" Michelangelo cried out, getting beside his brother. "Raph do you think you can stand?"

"I'll try Mikey," Raphael said with a wince. With the help of Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko the red masked turtle was able to get to his feet. After taking a few minutes to steady himself he along with his brother and friend went to help Donatello and Dr. Rockwell with Leonardo.

"Urgh I don't think I can stand," the blue masked turtle groaned, his voice coming out soft and weak. "It just hurts to much."

"I got this," Mondo Gecko declared, running over to Leonardo and putting his arm around him while Michelangelo did the same on the other side.

"Lets blow this place!" Raphael declared. With that the group turned and started to head for the door. But they didn't get that far. Suddenly Shredder was in front of them along with Dog-Pound, Tiger Claw and Fishface. The group of villains was livid to say the least.

"I have had enough of this," Shredder growled. "You have interfered for the last time!" With these words Shredder's minions attacked. Tiger Claw tore into Dr. Rockwell first, making sure his telekinesis would be useless. Dog-Pound tackled Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko, sending them both to the ground. Leonardo fell to the ground as a result of being let go and he hit with a sickening thud.

"Leo!" Raphael cried out, his green eyes wide with concern for his brother. But he didn't get a chance to help his brother because Fishface had used the opportunity to throw Donatello into Raphael, sending both brothers to the ground. Donatello's side re-opened and he cried out in pain. Raphael fell onto his injured shell and another crack was heard. "Ahh! Son of bitch!" Raphael cried out, as the pain ripped through his body. "Urgh I can't move!" he groaned, holding his shell and shutting his eyes tight.

"To bad for you Raphael," Fishface said cruelly. With that the purple skinned fish swung his mechanical leg and it connected with Raphael's side, sending him flying across the floor.

"Raph!" Donatello cried out, his brown eyes wide. He tired to get up to help his brother but the pain in his side prevented him from doing so. As much as he tried to work through the pain Donatello couldn't muster the strength to get to his feet. Panting he looked over and saw Leonardo was having the same problem. Only Leonardo wasn't alone. Shredder was making his way towards him, fully intent on finishing him off. "No!" Donatello cried out as the Shredder held his blades over Leonardo. "Leo!" Then Donatello's brown eyes went wide with horror as the Shredder brought his blades down for the kill.

 **A/N Don't you all just hate my little cliffies lol. But I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. All or Nothing

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers out there.** **Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 All or Nothing**

Donnie closed his eyes, not wanting to see the Shredder end Leo's life. But to Donnie's surprise he heard a loud thud followed by shouting and cursing. The sounds of battle soon followed. Then Donnie heard a voice he never expected to hear, "Donnie? Donnie can you hear me? Are you alright?" Donnie's eyes flew opened and he found himself looking into the concerned eyes of April.

"April?" he said, weakly. "What.."

"Shh don't try to talk," April said gently, putting her hand over Donnie's mouth. "It's gonna be ok now." Donnie looked over and saw that Slash had come onto the scene along with Leatherhead Casey, and Splinter. Slash slammed hard into Fishface, sending him crashing into the nearby wall. Leatherhead took on Dog-Pound. By now Mondo Gecko and Dr. Rockwell had recovered from their blow and were racing to help their friends. Casey lunged a hockey puck at Tiger Claw, hitting him hard in the head.

"You'll pay for that," Tiger Claw growled, taking out his gun. But he didn't get a chance to fire. Dr. Rockwell used his telekinesis and knocked the tiger backwards. Mondo Gecko then took some rope and tied it around Tiger Claw's legs. With that help of Casey the duo pulled the rope tight and flipped Tiger Claw upside down, causing him to drop his gun in the process. But Tiger Claw wasn't giving up so easily. Using his claws he cut through the rope and flipped himself down. "Enough games," he snarled, taking out his chain.

"Oh yeah bring it on!" Mondo Gecko shouted. "Cowabunga!"

"Gongala!" Casey shouted. With that the pair race towards Tiger Claw and the battle was on.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Slash had easily taken care of Fishface and was now helping Leatherhead fight Dog-Pound. The crocodile and the snapping turtle knew the wolf was strong. But they also knew that together they were stronger. "Lets teach this dog some new tricks," Slash growled.

"And what happens when you mess with our friends," Leathehead put in.

"Yeah that too," Slash said. With a snarl and a growl the duo raced towards Dog-Pound out for blood.

"You two really are pathetic," Dog-Pound mocked, as he dodged Slash's mace.

"You're about to find out just who the pathetic one is!" Slash snarled. With a knowing look Slash and Leatherhead attacked. They used a tactic they had used many times before. And that was using their strength to their advantage. Dog-Pound was taken by surprise at the sheer bulk of Leatherhead's weight. Leatherhead rammed into the wolf sending him into Slash. Slash turned his back to Dog-Pound causing him to slam directly into his hard and pointed shell. Slash then turned around and hit Dog-Pound as hard as he could with his mace, sending him flying into some creates, where he remained still.

"Come my friend," Leatherhead said. "Lets go check on our other friends."

"Good idea," Slash declared. "With that they two mutants went to see if they could help anywhere else.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter had his sights set of the Shredder. The brown coated rat was determined to take his enemy down and make him pay for all the pain he had caused his family. "So Hamoto Yoshi we meet again," Shredder said, glaring at his former friend.

"Oroku Saki," Splinter hissed, glaring right back at the murderer. "The time had come for us to end this. Once and for all."

"I agree," Shredder said, his voice cold. "But this battle will soon be mine." Without another word Shredder turned his sights back towards Leo, who could do nothing but lay there. All of Leo's energy had been spent and he couldn't even muster the energy to lift his head.

"No!" Splinter cried out, racing over to stop Shredder. Splinter tackled his foe hard and the both went to the ground. But both ninja masters quickly recovered. Both foes raced towards each other out for blood. They connected. Splinter held up his walking stick against Shredder's blades. But Splinter soon got the upper hand. Thinking quickly the mutant rat leaned backwards so that his tail was holding him up. Then he lunged, kicking Shredder hard with both of his feet, sending the armor clad man to the ground. Splinter wasted no time and raced over to his enemy. Shredder had gotten to his feet now and let out a snarl. But to Splinter's surprise he didn't attack him. Splinter's eyes went wide as he saw who the Shredder had set his sights on. He hadn't realized how close they had gotten to his others sons and now to his horror he saw Shredder hovering over Raph, who was unable to get away due to his injured shell. Shredder picked up Raph by his shell, causing him to groan in pain.

"Enough!" Shredder shouted. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Shredder was holding his blades to Raph's neck and he was shouting.

"Raphael!" Splinter cried out, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"This has gone on long enough," Shredder declared. Looking over he saw that Dog-Pound and Fishface had come to. "Tiger Claw! Bradford! Xever! Bring the other turtles to me!"

"Yes Master," the trio said together. With that Fishface went to grab Leo. Dr. Rockwell started to reach for his helmet to use his telekinesis. But her was stopped by Shredder's booming voice.

"I warn you monkey you do anything my blades will slit his throat!" With a frustrated grunt Dr. Rockwell lowered his hand. Fishface grabbed Leo and drug him over to the Shredder. Dog-Pound headed for Mikey.

"No!" Mondo Gecko shouted, trying to protect his friend. "You leave him alone!" But Dog-Pound just smirked at the orange skinned gecko and shoved him away and grabbed Mikey by his bad arm. Mikey cried out in pain as he tried to pull away from the wolf.

"No!" April shouted, throwing herself over Donnie protectively as Tiger Claw moved in. "You want him you'll have to get through me!" she shouted, her blue eyes filled with hate.

"That will be only too easy," Tiger Claw growled. With that Tiger Claw grabbed April by the back of her shirt and threw her across the room Casey ran and caught his girlfriend before she hit the ground. The two teen could only watch helplessly as Tiger Claw grabbed Donnie and roughly dragged him away.

"Man we were so close," Casey muttered, crossing his arms frustrated with the whole situation. Then he saw the tears in April's eyes and he put his arm around her pulling her close to him. Inside Casey felt like crying himself as he watched his friends get put before the Shredder.

"And now Hamato Yoshi," Shredder began. "You will watch as I kill your sons one by one. Slowly and painfully. Then the rest of your friends will join them." With that Shredder threw Raph down hard, shell first. Raph cried out in pain as he felt his shell crack even more.

"Raphael!" Slash cried out, going to help his friend. But a jolt of electricity sent the snapping turtle to the ground. Looking over Slash saw Fishface holding the same electric device he had used before. Slash looked over and saw that Leatherhead had chains around him as about twenty of the strongest Foot Bots held him.

"And there's more where this came from," Fishface said with a laugh.

"I swear I'm gonna kill every one of ya if its the last thing I do!" Slash snarled. But his only response was getting another jolt of electricity. So the mutant turtle was forced to watch as Shredder slammed Raph again and again into the ground.

"Stop!" Mikey cried out, unable to stop the tears this time. "Don't kill him!" The orange masked turtle was struggling against Dog-Pound's grip despite the pain he was feeling.

"Raphael!" Splinter cried out, struggling to reach his second oldest son. But Tiger Claw had gone to restrain him and as much as he tried the brown coated rat couldn't get away from the tiger's strong grip. So he was forced to watch as Shredder slammed Raph once again into the ground. Only this time no cry was heard. Instead Raph's head slumped forward and he didn't move. Splinter held his breath, terrified that his son was dead. He looked over and saw Mikey, with his head lowered sobbing. Leo's eyes were shut tight and his entire body was shaking. Donnie was curled in a ball saying over and over, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening." April had her head buried in Casey's chest as she sobbed. Casey wrapped his arms around the redhead struggling to keep from crying himself. Letting out a cruel laugh Shredder said to Dog-Pound, "Bring him to me." Shredder indicated Leo when he said this part. Obeying Dog-Pound shoved Mikey to the ground and grabbed Leo and drug him to the Shredder. Leo's opened his eyes just enough to see Shredder looming over him. Without another word Shredder raised his blades to kill the oldest turtle. But before he could do that suddenly he let out a cry and fell to the ground. Leo's eyes went wide as he heard a thud and Dog-Pound went to the ground as well. Suddenly his savior was standing before him. Gasping Leo was shocked at who stood before him

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Surprises All Around

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.** **Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 Surprises All Around**

Leonardo rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things. "Karai?" he managed to choke out.

"Shh don't talk Leo," Karai said, her voice surprisingly gentle. "It's gonna be ok now." With that Karai went to help the others. She quickly took out Fishface and smashed the electric gun with the butt of her katana. This gave Slash the chance to go free Leatherhead. By now Splinter had taken the opportunity to break free from Tiger Claw and he sent the mutant flying through the air. Turning Splinter was shocked to be looking at Karai, who at first glared at him then her expression changed.

"C'mon," she said, her voice back to being the tough one she always used. Without another word the pair went to help the others. April and Casey ran up to Splinter and their eyes went wide when they saw Karai. But neither teen said anything about that.

"Sensei we've gotta get out of here!" April shouter, indicating Shredder, who was recovering from his blow.

"I agree," Splinter said. "We need to get my sons to where they will be safe."

"On it," Casey declared, running over to some creates and getting on them. Grabbing a nearby hook Casey swung and landed in the vicinity of Slash. "Slash we're gettin' out of here," Casey informed his friend.

"Right," Slash said with a nod. "Fall back!" he commanded. With that Slash ran over and grabbed Raphael and gently carried him out. Leatherhead went to help Michelangelo and gently picked up his friend, who looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Thanks LH," Michelangelo said weakly before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Rest my friend," Leatherhead said as he carried Michelangelo to safety. April and Casey ran over and grabbed Donatello, who by now was passed out cold.

"Grab his legs Red!" Casey cried out. "I got his front."

"Be as gentle as you can Casey," April said as she grabbed Donatello's legs. Then together the pair ran towards the exit. But Tiger Claw stood in front of them in an effort to stop them. But Mondo Gecko appeared and landed a hard blow to the tiger's head. This distracted him enough for April and Casey to make a run for it.

"I got him!" Mondo Gecko shouted. "Go! I'll be right there!" With that April and Casey ran with Donatello and didn't stop until they reached the Shell Raiser where Leatherhead and Slash had already taken Raphael and Michelangelo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter had reached Leonardo and gently picked up his passed out son. But Leonardo's weight was more than Splinter thought and he strained against it. But suddenly Karai was there and she helped Splinter carry Leonardo. But they knew they would have a battle to get him out of there. But luckily for them Dr. Rockwell was there and he used his telekinesis to keep their enemies at bay. Together the trio got Leonardo safely to the Shell Raiser and got in the back.

"Me and Leatherhead'll meet ya at the lair," Slash declared. "Our weight will just slow ya down." Without another word the snapping turtle and crocodile got out and went down the nearest sewer line. With Casey driving the Shell Raiser took off before Shredder and his minions could come out and stop them.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Once the group got a safe distance from the Shredder's lair Mondo Gecko asked, "What's up with her?" Mondo Gecko pointed at Karai when he said this part.

"Yes the last time we saw her she and the tiger were attempting to beat us senseless," Dr. Rockwell put in, as he applied bandages to Donatello's side, which had been seeping blood.

"I think that can wait don't you?" April asked, a little irritated. "Sensei how's Raph?" Splinter had been trying to tape his son's shell back together but it was so badly cracked he was having difficulty doing so.

"He is alive," Splinter responded, as he applied more tape. "I think I have managed to repair as much as I can but we need to get him home so I can get the proper medical supplies from Donatello's lab so I can treat him and his brothers."

"So wait we're taking _her_ to the lair?" Casey asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Look believe it or not I'm not the bad guy here," Karai said, with slight irratance.

"Yeah right," Mondo Gecko scoffed, rolling his orange eyes.

"Look," Karai began. But she was stopped by April letting out a frustrated groan.

"We don't have time for this!" the redhead shouted. With that she pulled a black cloth from one the compartments and tied it around Karai's eyes.

"Hey!" Karai protested as her hands were tied behind her back.

"There," April growled, making sure the knot was tight enough. "Now she can't see where the lair is located. Now move your ass Jones! Now!" This surprised Casey because April usually didn't curse. But the dark headed teen knew she was worried about the turtles so he floored the gas and headed straight for the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at his own lair the Shredder was furious to say the least. His plans had once again been foiled by Hamato Yoshi. And now he had lost Karai in the process. "Master what are your orders?" Tiger Claw asked, kneeling before Shredder along with Dog-Pound and Fishface.

"For now we do nothing," Shredder declared. "We wait. It is only a matter of time before Karai comes back to me to get her revenge and when she does I will be ready. But as for you three. Your failure cannot go unpunished."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said, lowering his head while Dog-Pound and Fishface dreaded what was about to happen to them as the Shredder made his way towards them with his blades extended.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the Shell Raiser had reached the lair. The door opened and to everyone's surprise Leatherhead and Slash were already there waiting for them.

"How did you.." Casey began but stopped himself deciding that it would be better a wait until later to ask that question. Instead he went to help the others get the badly injured turtles to Donatello's lab. Karai was untied and she yanked the blindfold off.

"What can I do to help?" she asked, surprising everyone yet again. Everyone expected her to be angry and yet here she was totally calm and willing to help.

"Come with me," Dr. Rockwell said. With that Karai followed the monkey to help him. Leatherhead and Casey tended to Leonardo's injuries while Dr. Rockwell and Karai tended to Donatello's injuries. Slash helped Splinter with Raphael's injuries while Mondo Gecko and April tended to Michelangelo's injuries. After what seamed like an eternity the jobs were all done and the turtles were settled in their own rooms. Then the evaluations started.

"I managed to treat Leonardo's wounds and wrap them as best I could," Leatherhead informed the group. "But his feet have developed severe infections. I gave him antibiotics and I only hope that will be enough."

"Well Mikey's gonna be fine," Mondo Gecko said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. "I mean his arm is pretty messed up and stuff but me and April fixed that."

"He just needs rest," April said with a smile. "But how's Raph and Donnie?"

"Donatello's injuries were quite severe," Dr. Rockwell informed everyone. "Particularly the ones to his side and leg. But I feel I was able to stop the bleeding in time to prevent any long term damage. I just hope his blood loss wasn't too severe."

"Raphael's injuries were quite serious as well," Splinter said softly.

"Yeah but you did a great job fixin' 'im up Master Splinter," Slash said, putting his hand on Splinter's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "I think he's got a real good chance of makin' it."

"Yes I am sure you are right," Splinter said, with a small smile.

"Don't worry they'll be fine," Karai said, surprising Splinter when she put her hand on his other shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you Karai," Splinter said, smiling back.

"You're welcome," Karai said. Then she said something that shocked everyone. "Father."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. The Road to Recovery

**A/N** **Hope everyone in the USA is enjoying this long weekend.** **Thank you to my reviewers and readers.** **Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 The Road to Recovery**

"Hold it," April said, holding her hand up. "Did you just call Splinter Father?"

"Yeah I did," Karai said, not making eye contact.

"You have come to believe me then?" Splinter asked, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah well it wasn't so much that I came to believe you," Karai said, turning to face Splinter. "It was more like the Shredder confessed the whole truth to me. Guess he thought I wouldn't make it out of there or something. But I should have believed you and Leo a long time ago. I'm so sorry about that."

"It was not your fault my child," Splinter said, taking Karai's hand. "You did not know." Just then the group heard a groan coming from Mikey's room. Going in they saw Mikey was waking up. "Michelangelo," Splinter said, running over to his youngest son's side and kneeling beside him. "Michelangelo can you hear me my son?" he said softly.

"Sensei?" Mikey said weakly as he opened his eyes. When he saw his father before him the orange masked turtle's eyes flew wide opened and he sat up.

"Easy there Mikey," Mondo Gecko said, gently pushing his friend back down.

"Mondo?" Mikey cried out, clearly confused. Then he took in his full surroundings and realized that he was in his room in his own bed. "I'm home?" he said, still confused as to what was happening.

"Yes my son you are home," Splinter said, putting his hands on Mikey's shoulders. Mikey put his own hand on Splinter's and his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Sensei!" he cried, throwing himself into his father's arm as he sobbed. Splinter wrapped his arms around his youngest son and held him close. "I th-thought I'd n-never see you a-again," Mikey sobbed as he buried his face in Splinter's chest.

"There now my son it is alright," Splinter gently soothed, rubbing Mikey's shell. "I am here now. You are safe." Mikey held Splinter for a few more minutes before he let go.

"What about Leo?" Mikey asked, remembering how badly injured his brothers were. "And Raph? And Donnie? Are they ok?"

"Your brothers are going to be just fine Michelangelo," Splinter said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. But just then the group heard an blood chilling scream. "Donatello!" Splinter cried out, his brown eyes wide with fear. With that Splinter, April, Casey and Leatherhead ran to Donnie's room while Mondo Gecko stayed behind with Mikey. Slash had gone to sit with Raph while Dr. Rockwell went to Leo's room to make sure he was alright. Karai just stayed back unsure what she should do. For now the teen ninja decided it would be best to just stay out of the way and just observe.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Splinter ran into Donnie's room with the rest of the group right behind him. To his horror Splinter saw Donnie thrashing around in his bed screaming. "Donatello!" Splinter cried out, racing over and taking his second youngest son's hand. "Donatello! It is alright my son! You are safe!" Seeing no change Splinter decided to take another path. He threw himself over Donnie's chest and held him tight. "Shh it is alright," Splinter gently soothed. "I am here my son. I am here." This seamed to calm Donnie down because he stopped thrashing around and opened his eyes slightly.

"Sensei?" he said, his voice barely audible.

"Yes I am here Donatello," Splinter whispered, gently stroking Donnie's cheek. "You are safe now my son."

"I'm home?" Donnie said as he looked around the room and realized it was his own.

"Yeah you're home Donnie," Casey said softly, sitting on the bed next to his purple masked friend.

"Casey?" Donnie said. Casey smiled and nodded his head. Then Donnie did something that surprised everyone. He threw his arms around the dark headed teen and started to cry. Everyone expected Casey to pull away from the hug. But he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around Donnie's shaking form and held him being careful not to put pressure on his injured shell.

"It's ok D man," Casey said, rubbing Donnie's shell. "I got ya bro." After a few minutes Donnie pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes. "I shouldn't have.."

"Bro its ok," Casey said, with a grin. "You've been through a lot. Heck I'd of done the same thing. No need for sorries."

"Thanks Casey," Donnie said, with a small smile as he layed back down on his pillows and closed his eyes.

"Rest now my son," Splinter said, giving Donnie a kiss as he exited the room.

"I'll stay with 'im if y'all don't care," Casey offered.

"Thank you Casey," Splinter said, smiling at the teen. "I am going to check on Leonardo and Raphael." With that Splinter left the room followed closely by April and Leatherhead.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Splinter was in Leo's room. Dr. Rockwell looked over at Splinter. "His fever is still very high I'm afraid," the monkey said. "He's been drifting in and out but nothing he's been saying makes any sense. Most likely he's having hallucinations."

"Thank you my friend," Splinter said softly, as he sat beside his oldest son.

"I'm going to get more medicine for his infection," Dr. Rockwell said, as he exited the room.

"I'm gonna go check on Raph," April declared, sensing Splinter needed some time alone with Leo.

"Yes and I'm going to make sure Michelangelo is alright," Leatherhead said, getting the same feeling that April had. With that the redheaded teen and her crocodile friend exited the room leaving Splinter alone with Leo. Once they were gone Splinter let out a sigh and took Leo's hand.

"Oh my son," Splinter whispered, as the tears started to form in his eyes as he took in his oldest son's battered form. Leo was covered head to toe in cuts and bruises and he had numerous burn marks. His feet, though they were wrapped were obviously swollen and infected. Splinter gently stroked Leo's head, which felt like it was on fire. Splinter wet a washcloth with some water that was nearby and put it on Leo's head. Suddenly Leo opened his eyes and looked at Splinter with feverish eyes.

"Sensei," he croaked out, his voice raspy.

"It is alright my son," Splinter said gently. "Rest now."

"Sensei I'm s-sorry," Leo managed to get out. "I'm s-sorry I f-failed you."

"You did not fail me my son," Splinter said, rubbing Leo's cheek with the back of his hand. "I could not be more proud of you."

"I l-let e-everyone down," Leo said weakly as he closed his eyes passing out once again. Just then Splinter heard someone enter the room. Turning he saw Dr. Rockwell standing there with some medication.

"Forgive me," the mutant monkey said, feeling bad he had interrupted. "I can come back."

"No it is alright," Splinter said with a heavy sigh as he stood. "I want to check on Raphael."

"I'll stay with him and let you know any changes," Dr. Rockwell said with a smile.

"Thank you my friend," Splinter said, with a smile of his own as he exited the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Splinter was in Raph's room. He saw Slash sitting on a chair beside Raph's bed while April was checking on Raph's wounds. When the pair saw Splinter they both stood. "We'll give ya some space," Slash offered.

"Please do not leave on my account," Splinter said.

"Me and Casey gotta get going anyways," April said, with a sigh. "Casey's dad has been calling Casey non stop asking where he is and my Dad's been wanting me home."

"I will inform you both of any changes," Splinter said. Then as if on cue Casey appeared in the doorway.

"Donnie's asleep," Casey informed Splinter.

"I'll go sit with 'im," Slash said, heading for the door.

"Karai's in there," Casey said, causing everyone's eyes to go wide with surprise. "Yeah shocked me too," he said when he saw the looks on their faces. "But she insisted and I figured it would be ok."

"Thank you Casey," Splinter said going over and embracing the teen. The he embraced April as well. "Thank you both for everything."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," April promised. With that the two teens were gone leaving Splinter and Slash alone with the unconscious Raph. Splinter sat beside his second oldest son and took his hand. Just then Raph let out a groan and Splinter squeezed his hand and said into his ear, "It is alright Raphael. I am here with you my son. I promise you nothing will happen to you or your brothers ever again."

"Here Rockwell said this should help 'im with the pain," Slash said, handing Splinter a bottle. Splinter took out a pill and put it in Raph's mouth and gently stroked his throat to make him swallow. Then Splinter bowed his head, praying that all four of sons would get through this without any lasting effects. But the brown coated rat knew he would have to wait for the answer to this. He just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Good and Bad News

**A/N Here's another chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it and the usual thanks to my reviewers and those who put my story on alert.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Good and Bad News**

Splinter awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs being cooked. Getting up from the chair he had slept in all night Splinter decided to investigate. Looking over he saw Raphael wasn't awake and Slash was asleep on the floor next to Raphael's bed. Satisfied Splinter went out into the kitchen. To his surprise he saw Mondo Gecko in there cooking. When the orange skinned gecko heard Splinter walk in he smiled at the brown coated rat. "Mornin' Master Splinter," he said, putting some eggs on a plate that already contained bacon. "Hope its ok that I'm doin' this. Leatherhead is with Mikey and I figured I'd make myself useful."

"Thank you Mondo Gecko that is very thoughtful of you," Splinter said, as he sat down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You ok?" Mondo Gecko asked, putting a plate of food in front of Splinter. "You look like you could use more sleep."

"I am fine thank you," Splinter said, picking up a fork and taking a bite of egg. "This is very good," he complimented.

"Thanks," Mondo Gecko said with a smile, as he sat beside Splinter and began to eat. Just then they heard a voice say, "Morning." Looking up Mondo Gecko and Splinter were shocked to see Michelangelo standing there. "Mikey you really shouldn't be out of bed," Mondo Gecko said, getting up and rushing to his friend's side. "You need to be resting," he insisted as he guided Michelangelo to a chair.

"I'm fine Mondo," Michelangelo said, smiling at his friend. "But dude I'm like starving."

"Here," Mondo Gecko said, with a grin as he put a plate of food in front of the freckled faced turtle. Within a couple of minutes the contents of the plate were gone and Michelangelo was working on his second plate. "Man I'll have to go out and get some supplies," Mondo said, still ginning. "'Cause I know once Leo, Donnie and Raph wake up they'll be just as starved."

"They're still not awake?" Michelangelo asked, stopping in mid bite. "Are they ok?" Michelangelo's eyes were filled with concern as he put his fork down.

"Do not worry my son," Splinter said, putting his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. "Your brothers are going to be just fine. And so are you. Come let me get you back to bed so you can rest."

"Can I see them first?" Michelangelo asked, giving Splinter a pleading look. "Please. I just wanna see for myself."

"Very well," Splinter said. "But not for very long. You are still recovering and need your rest."

"I know," Michelangelo said, wincing slightly as a stab of pain went through his arm. "And I promise I'll rest just as soon as I see my bros." With these words Michelangelo and Splinter went into Donatello's room. To their surprise the purple masked turtle was awake and talking with Karai, who was helping him eat some eggs. When he saw his father and brother Donatello smiled at both of them. "Donnie!" Michelangelo cried out, running over to his slightly older brother and putting his good arm around him.

"Hey Mikey," Donatello said, returning his younger brother's hug. "Take it easy Mikey," he said, trying not to wince. "My leg and shell aren't healed yet."

"Sorry D," Michelangelo said, instantly pulling away. "I didn't mean.."

"Mikey its ok," Donatello said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you too. But what about Leo and Raph? Are they ok?"

"Your brothers will be fine Donatello," Splinter said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah they're tough," Karai piped up suddenly. "Just like you guys are."

"So what are you like on our side now?" Michelangelo asked, giving Karai a look.

"Yeah she is Mikey," Donatello said, smiling at his sister. "We had a nice long talk this morning. Shredder betrayed and lied to her."

"And like a fool I believed him," Karai said, shaking her head.

"Hey don't sweat it sis," Michelangelo said, putting his good arm around Karai. "You didn't know what a sleaze ball ol' Shred head is."

"Thanks Mikey," Karai said, smiling back. She put her arm around her brother but when she did this she accidentally hit one of the bad cuts that was on the back of his neck and Michelangelo winced and sucked in his breath. "I'm sorry Mikey!" Karai cried out, pulling her arm away.

"No worries," Michelangelo said, trying to act like it didn't hurt. He waved his arm as he spoke. However he waved his broken arm which caused a lightning bolt of pain to go through him and he cried out in spite of himself. "Ow that hurts," he groaned, pulling his injured arm close to him.

"Mikey I think you should go back to your room," Donatello said, concerned that his little brother was in pain.

"But I wanted to see Leo and Raph," Michelangelo said, his voice coming out a whine.

"I am afraid I must insist my son," Splinter said, gently taking Michelangelo by his good arm. "You can see Leonardo and Raphael at another time." Then as if on cue Leatherhead appeared in the doorway. When the alligator saw Michelangelo his expression turned serious.

"You should not be out of bed my friend," he said, sternly.

"I'm sorry LH," Michelangelo said, looking down at the ground. "I just wanted to see my bros."

"I understand," Leatherhead said. "But you need rest to recover. Come with me." Without waiting for a response Leatherhead picked up Michelangelo and carried him out of the room.

"Hey!" Michelangelo protested, annoyed at being carried. "Not cool dude. I can walk." But Leatherhead paid him no attention as he put the youngest turtle back in bed.

"Poor Mikey," Donatello said, with a grin. Just then Slash came into the room.

"Master Splinter Raphael is awake," he informed Splinter. "He's been askin' for you."

"Thank you Slash," Splinter said, getting up and exiting the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Splinter entered Raphael's room. To his surprise he saw the red masked turtle wide awake. "Raphael," he whispered. Raphael turned his head and when he saw Splinter a smile went across his face.

"Sensei," he said, trying to sit up. But a jolt of pain that went through his shell prevented him from moving.

"Do not try to move around to much my son," Splinter said, gently as he put his hand on his second oldest son's face.

"I really missed you," Raphael said, his voice low.

"Oh my son," Splinter said, the tear forming in his eyes as he pulled his son close being careful not to hurt him. "I have missed you too," the brown coated rat whispered, rubbing the back of Raphael's head. Raphael buried his face in Splinter's fur, trying his best not to cry in front of Slash.

"What about Leo?" Raphael asked, after holding onto to Splinter for a few minutes. "And Donnie? And Mikey? Are they ok?"

"They are fine Raphael," Splinter said. "I was just talking to Donatello and Michelangelo. They are fine."

"Well that's a relief," Raphael said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. "But what about Leo? Is he ok?" Splinter opened his mouth to respond but before he could they heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Dr. Rockwell entered the room.

"Ah I heard you were awake," the monkey said, putting his tray of medicine down. "How are you feeling Raphael?"

"Wish I could sit up," Raphael grumbled. "But other than that I'm ok."

"Good to hear," Dr. Rockwell said. "Now what I.."

"I do have a question though," Raphael said quickly.

"Ask away," Dr. Rockwell said, giving Raphael his full attention.

"Can you not give me anymore numbing medicine," Raphael said, as he tried to stretch.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Rockwell asked, looking at Raphael with concern. "Are you experiencing numbness?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, looking between Dr. Rockwell, Splinter and Slash all of whom had concerned looks on their faces.

"Where?" Dr. Rockwell asked, looking at Raphael with concern.

"My legs," Raphael responded. "I can't feel my legs."

 **A/N dun dun dun. well there you go folks yet another cliffie as we complete ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Assessing the Situation

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Oh and BTW there's a lot of swearing in this chapter so you've been warned :)**

 **Chapter 18 Assessing the Situation**

"I see," Dr. Rockwell said, trying not to let how concerned he really was show. "Do you mind if I do some tests?" Raph shook his head and with that Dr. Rockwell pulled back his cover and took out a small pin. "Let me know when you feel something," he said. Then he nodded to Slash, who took the hint and proceeded to distract Raph while Dr. Rockwell did the tests.

"So Raphael I bet you're glad to be out of that place huh?" Slash began, as Dr. Rockwell began to lightly drag the pin down Raph's leg.

"Well yeah," Raph said, rolling his green eyes. "That place was pure Hell." The Raph turned his head so he was looking directly at Slash. "At least tell me the Shredder is rotting in Hell where he belongs."

"I am afraid the Shredder's final defeat will have to wait for another time Raphael," Splinter said.

"As soon as I'm better I'm gonna get back to trainin'," Raph declared. "The sooner the better."

"You should not rush into things Raphael," Splinter said, his fatherly tone taking over. "You still have a long recovery ahead."

"Hey Doc," Raph said, turning his head towards Dr. Rockwell. "Are ya gonna start those tests or what?"

"I have already finished my tests," Dr. Rockwell declared.

"But I didn't fell nothin'," Raph said, wrinkling his brow. "Why?"

"Well there was a great deal a damage done to your shell," Dr. Rockwell explained with caution. "That could have done damage to your spinal cord. But I'm sure its just a temporary thing."

"So wait this could be permanent?" Raph said, his voice rising slightly.

"Lets not jump to conclusions Raphael," Dr. Rockwell said, trying to calm the turtle down. "You must remain calm."

"Don't fuckin' tell me to remain calm!" Raph cried out as he tried to sit up. However a lightning bolt of pain shot through his body as he tried to do so. But the red masked turtle didn't let that stop him. Even with Splinter and Slash trying to push him back down he still continued to shout, ""You're got a Hell of a lot of nerve tellin' me to remain calm! I could be permanently paralyzed! You fuckin' try stayin' calm after hearin' that!" By now Raph was enraged and he somehow managed to sit up and was now trying to get out of bed.

"Raphael please calm yourself my son," Splinter said, getting in front of his son and putting his hands on his shoulders. "You are only going to hurt yourself more if you move," he said, his brown eyes burning into Raph's green ones. This seamed to calm Raph down because he relaxed and allowed Splinter to lay him back down.

"This should calm him down even more," Dr. Rockwell said, pulling out a syringe and putting some medicine in it.

"Stay the Hell away from me with that!" Raph cried out as he tried to swing at Dr. Rockwell.

"This is merely a mild sedative," Dr. Rockwell said as he tried to put the needle in Raph's arm.

"I don't fuckin' care if its candy in there you ain't puttin' that shit in me!" Raph cried out, struggling at get free of Splinter and Slash's grip. Dr. Rockwell carefully put the needle in Raph's arm despite his protests and injected the medicine. After a few minutes Raph calmed down and was out cold.

"Wow that was rough," Slash said with a sigh.

"I'll be back to check on him later," Dr. Rockwell said as he left the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was getting anxious. "I hate not being able to do anything," he grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him. April and Casey were in the room with his having just gotten done with school.

"I know this can't be easy for you Donnie," April said, putting her hand on Donnie's arm. "But you're hurt."

"Yeah dude you can't even walk let alone help anyone," Casey pointed out.

"I know," Donnie said with a sigh. "I just.." Just then a stab of pain went through Donnie's side and he hissed in pain and shut his eyes tight.

"Donnie!" April cried out, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"You ok D?' Casey asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Donnie grunted through the wave of pain. "Its my side. It really hurts."

"I'll get Dr. Rockwell," April declared heading for the door.

"No don't!" Donnie cried out, startling April. "I'll be ok. It'll pass. He'll just give me something to knock me out and I really don't want that."

"You sure Donnie," April asked. "I hate seeing you in pain like this."

"I'll tough it out," Donnie declared. Then he let out his breath and straightened up saying, "See? It passed." Just then the group heard Leo crying out. "I hate hearing his cries," Donnie muttered, putting his hands over his ears. "Its worse than when he was being tortured."

"Don't worry Donnie Leo will be fine," April said reassuringly.

"Yeah he's tough," Casey declared. "He can get though anything." Just then he heard another cry and he thought to himself, "I hope." But the dark headed teen knew better than to say this out loud. Instead he and April talked to Donnie trying to distract him both teens hoping Leo would be better soon

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter and Slash were talking discussing Raph's condition. Just then Karai entered the room.

"Father I think you should come in Leo's room," the young ninja said, her voice serious and somber.

"What is wrong Miwa?" Splinter asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"I think he's getting worse," Karai declared as she lead the way the Leo's room. "He's been crying out in his sleep and I'm pretty sure his fever is higher." With that Karai opened the door the Leo's room. To her and Splinter's shock they saw Mikey in there along with Mondo Gecko and Leatherhead.

"He insisted on being in here," Leatherhead explained when he saw the look on Splinter's face.

"Yeah and like nothin' we said was gonna convince him not to come in here," Mondo Gecko put in.

"Leo needs me," Mikey declared, glaring at the two mutants. "I know I should be resting but why can't I rest in here? Leo's bed is big enough for two."

"Michelangelo," Splinter began.

"Please don't make me leave him," Mikey begged, giving Splinter a pleading look. Splinter sighed and smiled at his youngest son.

"You have always been the most caring my son," he said, putting his hand on Mikey's face. Mikey smiled at his father knowing it was ok if he stayed.

"Guess I'm your new roomie bro," Mikey said to Leo as he layed his head next to Leo's. Just then Leo opened his eyes slightly and looked at Mikey, who smiled big at his oldest brother.

"Mikey?" Leo said, his voice still raspy. "You're ok?"

"Yeah bro I'm ok," Mikey said, still smiling at Leo. "And Raph and Donnie are ok too. They're in the rooms right next to ours. And I'm gonna stay right here with you until you're all better."

"Thanks little brother," Leo whispered as he closed his eyes once again. By now Dr. Rockwell had entered the room and was examining Leo. He was especially concerned about Leo's feet. After a few minutes Dr. Rockwell's expression turned grim. The group noticed this and gave the mutant monkey their full attention.

"How is Leonardo?" Splinter asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be to bad.

"Not good I'm afraid," Dr. Rockwell responded. "The infections in his feet aren't getting any better. I have other medicines I can give him but those may not be enough."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Karai asked, dreading the answer.

"I means I may have to do some thing drastic in order to prevent the infection from spreading," Dr. Rockwell responded.

"Wait," Karai said, her brown eyes going wide when she realized what Dr. Rockwell was talking about. "You don't mean you'd have to.."

"Yes I'm afraid so," Dr. Rockwell said with regret. "I may have to amputate both of his feet."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete and with yet another cliffie. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. More Bad News

**A/N The usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and readers. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 More Bad News**

"No way," Michelangelo said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't do that dude. If you amputate Leo's feet he won't be able to walk."

"Surely there must be another way," Leatherhead said, looking at his friend.

"I'm going to do everything I possibly can to prevent that from happening," Dr. Rockwell said. "Like I said there's a stronger medicine I can give him which I will get right now. But I felt I must tell you of the possible outcomes."

"Thank you my friend," Splinter said, as he sat on the edge of Leonardo's bed.

"You are most welcome," Dr. Rockwell said as he exited the room.

"Man poor Leo," Mondo Gecko muttered. Michelangelo said nothing. Instead the orange masked turtle layed his head next to Leonardo's as he fought hard not to cry. "Hey Mikey its gonna be ok," Mondo Gecko said, sitting on the bed beside his friend. Suddenly Michelangelo sat up and threw his arm around Mondo Gecko, who was at first surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around his friend as the youngest turtle wept. "Shh its ok Mikey," Mondo Gecko gently soothed, rubbing Michelangelo's head. "I got ya bro. I got ya."

"This is a never ending nightmare," Michelangelo sobbed. Splinter watched the scene unfold in front of him and suddenly he felt a great pain in his chest.

"I..I am going to check on Raphael," Splinter said, trying not to show that he was in pain. With these words Splinter exited the room. When he got outside the room he sat down on the couch, trying to control his breathing so the pain would stop. He closed his eyes and layed his head back, rubbing his chest as he did so. After a few minutes the pain stopped and he opened his eyes. To his surprise he saw Casey and Dr. Rockwell standing in front of him, both of them looking at him with concern.

"You ok Sensei?" Casey asked, kneeling in front of Splinter.

"Yes Casey I am fine," Splinter said as he went to stand. However when he tried to do so a wave of dizziness came over him and the brown coated rat was forced to sit back down.

"I don't think you're fine my friend," Dr. Rockwell said, as he got out a stethoscope and began to listen to Splinter's heart.

"That is not..." Splinter began. But he was silenced by Dr. Rockwell holding up his hand. So Splinter remained silent while the monkey did his work. After a couple of minute Dr. Rockwell was finished.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" he asked, looking at Splinter's eyes. "Or slept for that matter?"

"I have not been able to sleep ever since my sons were taken," Splinter admitted.

"Well that explains it," Dr. Rockwell declared. "I must insist that you get some rest."

"I am fine," Splinter insisted, trying not to snap at his friend.

"Have you been experiencing chest pains?" Dr. Rockwell asked. Splinter said nothing so he continued, "I suspect you have. Those are due to stress. I'll run some tests to make sure but I have a feeling that once you get some rest you'll feel good as new."

"I cannot sleep right now," Splinter said, shaking his head. "My sons need me."

"You won't be doing your sons any favors if you collapse from exhaustion," Dr. Rockwell said, a little edge to his voice. "Or worse have a full on heart attack from the stress."

"We'll come get you if anything changes," Casey promised. "Please Sensei just get some rest." This was unusual for Casey to be pleading like this but the teen was really concerned for Splinter, who was like another father to him.

"I will," Splinter said, after taking in what Dr. Rockwell had said. "Thank you for caring so much."

"Well as April once said we are all family," Dr. Rockwell said. "And isn't that what a family does?"

"Damn straight," Casey said, putting his arm around Dr. Rockwell. Splinter smiled at the pair and without another word he went to his room to get some much needed sleep.

"Well I am going to give Leonardo this medicine," Dr. Rockwell declared. "Hopefully this will prevent me from having to amputate his feet."

"Whoa say what?" Casey said, his black eyes wide with shock.

"Yes I'm afraid he's pretty bad off," Dr. Rockwell informed the teen. "And there's a good chance that Raphael may be paralyzed due to his injuries as well."

"Whoa," Casey whispered, sinking down on the couch. "This sucks. Donnie's been havin' a lot of pain too."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Dr. Rockwell asked, a little angry.

"He wants to be Mr. Tough Guy," Casey declared. "But me and Red can tell he's havin' a rough time."

"I'll get him so more pain medicine once I give this to Leonardo and check on Raphael," Dr. Rockwell declared, with a sigh.

"Dude you should ask someone to help ya," Casey said, getting to his feet. "I'm sure Leatherhead'll help ya if you ask."

"Already taken care of," Leatherhead said, suddenly appearing. "I've already checked of Raphael and given Donatello more pain medicine. They are both sleeping at the current moment. And now I will give Leonardo the medicine." With that Leatherhead took the vial from Dr. Rockwell, who looked surprised.

"I.." he stammered, still taking in what was happening. Then he composed himself saying, "Thank you Leatherhead."

"You're welcome," Leatherhead said. "Now get some rest. I got this."

"Very well," Dr. Rockwell said, trying to suppress a yawn but failing. With that the monkey headed off to Donatello's lab to get some much need sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai was getting anxious herself. The teen ninja hated feeling so useless. So she decided to make herself useful and go out and get supplies. Little did she know that Mondo Gecko had seen her leave and decided to follow her. "I should make sure she's not up to anything," he thought to himself. Being careful not to make any noise the gecko followed Karai out of the lair and to the surface. Once they had gone a few blocks Karai let out a sigh and said, "I know you're following me Gecko."

"Man how'd you know?" Mondo Gecko said, coming out from where he was hiding.

"I'm a ninja," Karai said, with a smile. "And you're not exactly stealthy."

"Yeah I guess I'm not," Mondo Gecko said, with a laugh. "Look I'm sorry I followed you. But I.."

"Let me guess," Karai interrupted. "You wanted to make sure I wasn't up to anything. Right?"

"Well," Mondo Gecko began. "Yeah. I mean you were working with Shredder less than a week ago."

"I get it," Karai said, holding up her hand. "But don't worry. I'm not.." Before Karai could finish her thought suddenly she heard a noise. "What's that?" she hissed, getting out her katana.

"I heard it too," Mondo Gecko said, getting his skateboard down. Just then the pair heard more noises coming from the shadows.

"Whose there?!" Karai demanded. "Show yourself."

"Yeah c'mon out here! We ain't afraid of ya!" Mondo Gecko shouted. Just then three shadows came out. Karai and Mondo Gecko's eyes went wide when they saw Dog-Pound, Fishface and Tiger Claw standing before them.

"Good," Dog-Pound growled, cracking his knuckles. "I was hoping for a good fight."

"We're not fighting them you idiot," Tiger Claw snapped, glaring at Dog-Pound.

"Really?" Karai shot back. "What's the matter? Afraid 'cause you know you'll lose?"

"Hardly," Tiger Claw growled back, glaring at the teen. "We're waiting on someone."

"Yeah?" Mondo Gecko said. glaring at the older mutant. "Who?"

"Me," a booming voice said. Karai and Mondo Gecko gasped as they instantly recognized the voice. A larger shadow emerged from hiding and stood before the pair.

"Shredder," Karai gasped, her brown eyes wide.

"Hello daughter," Shredder said, as he raised his blades and struck Karai sending her into a world of black.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Another Rescue

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews.** **Ch 20 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 Another Rescue**

Mondo Gecko awoke with a nasty headache. "Ugh my head," he muttered as he got to his feet. Looking around the orange skinned gecko saw that he was alone on the rooftop. There was no sign of the Shredder or Karai. "Damn it Shredder must've taken Karai with him," he grumbled. "I've gotta tell the others." With that Mondo Gecko ran full force towards the lair to inform his friends what had just happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mondo Gecko ran until he felt like his lungs were going to explode. Then he finally reached the lair. After catching his breath the gecko entered the lair. He saw April and Casey sitting on the couch talking while Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell were talking off to the side. Just then Slash emerged for Raph's room and when he saw Mondo Gecko standing there his eyes got wide with surprise. "What's wrong Gecko?" he asked.

"Where Master Splinter?" Mondo Gecko asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

"He's sleeping," April responded, getting up from the couch. "Why what's wrong?"

"I'll just tell y'all what happened," Mondo Gecko said. "Karai's gone. She's been taken by the Shredder."

"What?!" the group cried out, their eyes wide.

"Wait a minute here," Slash said, making sure he kept his voice low so Splinter wouldn't wake up. "Are ya sure she was taken?"

"Well she was with me when we were attacked," Mondo Gecko said, his voice filled with annoyance. "And when I woke up she was gone and so was the Shredder and his goons. What other explanation could there be?"

"Well she could've gone with 'im willingly," Slash declared. "Ever think of that?"

"She wouldn't do that Slash," April said, shaking her head. "I mean she's been here helping us take care of the guys all week. She could have left anytime she wanted to and she didn't. Why would she leave now?"

"She does have a point Slash," Dr. Rockwell said, looking at his leader.

"Yeah but Slash has a point too," Casey piped up. "I mean she's the Shredder's daughter. She could have went with him willingly."

"She's not the Shredder's daughter Casey," April said with irritation. "She's Splinter's daughter."

"Yeah but she was raised by Shredder," Casey pointed out. "And now all of a sudden her attitude changes and she's on our side. Somethin' ain't right 'bout that Red."

"Look Karai sat with Donnie for three days straight takin' care of 'im," Mondo Gecko said, his voice having an edge to it. "She didn't have to do that but she did. If that don't say she cares then I don't know what does."

"I agree with you my friend," Leatherhead piped up. Mondo Gecko gave his alligator friend a smile when he said this part. "I think Karai is on our side and in very grave danger."

"Well I don't," Slash declared. "And I ain't riskin' my neck to go into a trap."

"I'm with ya Slash," Casey declared. "As far as I'm concerned Karai is right where she belongs."

"Ugh you two are unbelievable!" April cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "Well you two can stay here if you want but me, Mondo, and Leatherhead are gonna rescue Karai. C'mon guys!"

"Right behind ya April," Mondo Gecko declared. "If Master Splinter wonders where we are tell 'im we've gone for supplies."

"I will be more than happy to join you," Dr. Rockwell offered.

"You should stay here," April declared. "Just in case something happens with the guys."

"Very well," Dr. Rockwell said. "Then that is what I shall do. Good luck."

"Thanks," April said, smiling at her monkey friend.

"You guys are wastin' your time," Slash declared. "But we'll cover for ya." Without another word April, Mondo Gecko, and Leatherhead left heading for the Shredder's lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Shredder, Dog-Pound, Fishface and Tiger Claw had arrived back at their lair with Karai in tow. Tiger Claw roughly threw the teen to the ground as they entered Shredder's room. "Hey!" Karai shouted, getting to her feet. "Watch it furball!" Tiger Claw growled at Karai and was about to respond when Shredder held up his hand, silencing the assassin.

"I am disappointed with you Karai," Shredder said, staring at the young ninja.

"Like I give a damn what you think about me Shredder," Karai hissed, glaring at the armor clad man. Shredder blinked in surprise when he heard Karai call him Shredder but he said nothing so Karai continued, "You're nothing but a murderous liar as far as I'm concerned."

"That was merely a test," Shredder declared. "I wanted to see where your true loyalties were and I was proven right."

"You really expect me to be loyal to you after what you've done?!" Karai snarled, talking a step towards Shredder. Tiger Claw reached for his chain, but Shredder held up his hand and shot Tiger Claw a look. This caused him to put his hand down while Karai continued her rant. "You killed my mother and stole me away from my true father!" she shouted.

"I loved your mother," Shredder declared. "What happened to her was the biggest tragedy of my life. I regret that she died everyday."

"Save me the sob story," Karai said, rolling her brown eyes. "'Cause I'm not buying it."

"Daughter," Shredder began.

"I am not your daughter!" Karai shouted, balling her fists together. "I was never your daughter!"

"You will always be my daughter," Shredder declared, taking a step towards Karai, who backed away from him giving him a look of disgust.

"I stopped being your daughter the moment you told me the truth," Karai growled, still glaring at Shredder. "But I am glad I'm here. It gives me perfect opportunity." Shredder didn't notice Karai reaching for her katana when she said this. "For revenge!" she shouted, leaping towards the Shredder. Shredder was caught off guard and he fell to the ground. Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound and Fishface went to help their master but he shot them a look.

"No!" he shouted. "Do not attack her!" This caused the trio to skid to a stop. Shredder got to his feet and walked towards Karai, who lept towards him again. Shredder easily dodged her this time and she fell to the ground. Letting out a growl Karai ran towards Shredder full force. Shredder held up his blades, which blocked Karai's blow. "I do not want to fight you Karai," he said, as he pushed Karai away.

"Well that's to damn bad," Karai growled as she prepared to attack again. But Shredder held up his finger, which was a signal to Tiger Claw, who came from behind Karai and grabbed her by putting his arms over hers and pinning them to her side preventing her from moving and causing her to drop her katana. "Ugh let go of me!" she cried out, kicking her legs in an effort to break free.

"Not a chance girl," Tiger Claw growled back as he held the enraged teen tight. Shredder approached Karai slowly then stared at her for a few seconds.

"I have given you more than enough chances Karai," Shredder said. "I don't want to have to hurt you but you may leave me with no other choice."

"Shocker," Karai said, the sarcasm dripping.

"I am willing to give you one more chance," Shredder said. "If you tell me where the turtles' lair is then I won't be forced to do something I'd rather not do."

"Rot in Hell," Karai snarled. Then to add insult to injury she spat in the Shredder's face.

"So be it then," Shredder said, wiping the spit off of him. Unknowingly to Shredder and Karai Mondo Gecko, April and Leatherhead had arrived at the lair and were looking in through the skylight above.

"I knew I was right," Mondo Gecko whispered, when he saw the scene before him.

"We'll talk about that later," April whispered back. "Right now we've gotta help Karai. Leatherhead got any ideas?" April looked to her right but to her shock Leatherhead was gone. Then she heard the sounds of fighting. Minutes later Leatherhead was there carrying Karai.

"Lets go," was all he said. Speechless April and Mondo Gecko followed the alligator back to lair both of them confused to what just happened.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Harsh Words

**A/N:** **Thank** **you all so much for your reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 Harsh Words**

Leatherhead, April, and Mondo Gecko returned to the lair with Karai in tow. When they got there to their surprise the living room was empty. "Ok you can put me down now," Karai said, trying not to sound to irritated. Leatherhead obliged and put the teen on the ground. "Thanks for the help," Karai said, avoiding looking at the group.

"Hey no sweat," Mondo Gecko replied with a grin.

"Yeah we didn't actually do anything," April said. "You should really be thanking Leatherhead."

"That was some pretty bad ass skills you got there," Karai said, looking at the alligator.

"I just did what anyone would do if their friend was in danger," Leatherhead replied. "But I thank you for your kind words." Just then Slash and Casey joined the group, both of them looking frazzled. When the pair saw Karai their eyes widened.

"You brought her back here?" Casey asked, his expression changing from surprise to anger.

"Why wouldn't they?" Karai asked, annoyed at Casey's tone.

"Maybe 'cause you went with the Shredder back to his lair," Casey exclaimed.

"I didn't really have a choice!" Karai cried, taking a step towards Casey.

"Sure ya didn't," Slash said, glaring at Karai as well.

"Hey you guys need to back the Hell off!" Mondo Gecko shouted, getting in Slash's face. Slash blinked in surprise. Mondo Gecko was usually a laid back guy who rarely shouted at someone let alone get in their face. "I mean it!" Mondo Gecko continued. "Karai is on out side! I saw her being held against her will with my own eyes!"

"Maybe you saw what she wanted you to see," Slash shot back.

"Oh for God's sake," April said, rolling her blue eyes. "She didn't even know we were there Slash! How can someone put on an act when they don't know they have an audience?!"

"April I got this," Karai said, putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder. April nodded so Karai continued directing her words at Slash and Casey, "Now look you two. I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. I know the truth. You two are gonna be the ones that feel like the horse's ass that you are! But I'm warning you right now. You really don't wanna piss me off. So back the Hell off or so help me I will throw the both of straight into that cement wall!"

"You don't scare me girl," Slash growled, glaring at Karai. The young ninja was about the say something when they heard a voice say, "What's going on out here?" The group turned and saw Michelangelo standing there along with Splinter, both of them rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Nothin' goin' on Mikey," Mondo Gecko said gently, walking over to his friend and putting his arm around him. "Just a little argument."

"Yes nothing for you to worry about my friend," Leatherhead said.

"There was certainly a lot of shouting for it to be nothing," Splinter remarked, looking at the group.

"Oh Casey and Slash were just being jerks," Karai said, crossing her arms. "And I told them where they can go. No big deal. We settled it. Right guys?" Karai looked at Slash and Casey when she said this part.

"Yeah sure its settled," Casey said roughly as he too crossed his arms.

"Good," Michelangelo said, with a sigh. "But hey good news guys. Leo's gonna be ok. His fever broke."

"Thank God," April said with a sigh. Then another though occurred to her, "What about Raph?" she asked.

"We do not know yet," Splinter said, with a sigh. "He is still asleep. We will check on him in the morning. Right now I suggest we all get some sleep."

"I'm with ya there Sensei," Casey said with a yawn. "Good thing I told my dad I was staying with friends this weekend." With those words the group said their goodnights and were off to bed. All except for Michelangelo. The orange masked turtle knew something was up. So he pulled Mondo Gecko off to the side for a chat.

"All right Mondo what's goin' on?" he asked, looking his gecko friend in the eyes.

"Mikey nothin' is goin' on," Mondo Gecko declared, putting his hand on Michelangelo's arm. "C'mon lets go to bed."

"No way dude," Michelangelo snapped, pulling his arm away. However when he did this a bolt of pain went through his broken arm and down his side. "Oww that hurts," he groaned, shutting his eyes tight.

"See that's why you should be in bed," Mondo Gecko declared. "You're still recovering."

"I'm not goin' anywhere 'til you tell me what's really going on!" Michelangelo cried out. "I know you're keeping something from me. C'mon Mondo we're buds right?"

"Of course we are," Mondo Gecko said, smiling at Michelangelo.

"Then tell me what happened," Michelangelo said. "Please."

"Yeah I'm curious too," a voice said. Turning Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko saw Donatello standing there, leaning on Leatherhead.

"Donnie how come you're out of bed?" Michelangelo asked, running over to his brother.

"I had to use the restroom," Donatello explained. "All the shouting woke me up. I asked Leatherhead what happened but he won't tell me."

"Yeah Mondo's being the same way," Michelangelo informed his slightly older brother.

"It is nothing for you two to concern yourselves with," Leatherhead said.

"Exactly," Mondo Gecko said. "Now seriously Mikey lets get you back to bed."

"Fine," Michelangelo said, knowing he was in a losing battle. "But this isn't a done deal Mondo. I still wanna know what's gonin' on."

"Same here," Donatello said. "Just because we're injured doesn't mean we're gonna fall apart at the first bad news we hear you know."

"We should tell 'em," Mondo Gecko whispered to Leatherhead.

"Tell us what?" Michelangelo asked, looking back and forth between his two friends.

"Look Mikey here's the thing," Mondo Gecko began. But he was quickly interrupted by Leatherhead.

"It can wait until morning," the alligator said, giving Mondo Gecko a warning look.

"Yeah," Mondo Gecko said, getting the message. "It can wait 'til morning. Why don't we get you two back to bed." With that Mondo Gecko began to reach to help Michelangelo. But to his surprise the freckled faced turtle roughly pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me dude," Michelangelo said angrily. "I can get it myself."

"I was just trying to help ya," Mondo Gecko said, surprised by Michelangelo's tone.

"Yeah well I don't want your help," Michelangelo snapped, glaring at the orange skinned gecko. "I only want help from my friends."

"I am your friend," Mondo Gecko said, shocked at the words coming out of the youngest turtle's mouth.

"No you're not," Michelangelo shot back, still glaring at Mondo Gecko. "If you were really my friend then you wouldn't be keeping secrets from me."

"He does have a point," Donatello pointed out.

"Mikey," Mondo Gecko began. "Donnie I.."

"Save it," Michelangelo snapped as he went to Donatello's side and began to help him walk back to his room. Mondo Gecko and Leatherhead watched the two brothers leave both mutants too shocked to say anything. After a few minutes Mondo Gecko finally found his words.

"We should have told 'em," he said, his voice coming out very soft.

"We will make this right in the morning," Leatherhead declared. "We will explain everything not only to them but to Splinter as well."

"Good idea," Mondo Gecko said as he tried to suppress a yawn. "Man I'm beat," he said through his yawn.

"I suggest we get some sleep," Leatherhead suggested.

"Good idea," Mondo Gecko said as another yawn came out. With that the two mutants left heading for their respective beds.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo was helping Donatello walk back to his room. "I really would like to see how Leo and Raph are doing," Donatello said.

"Donnie they're out cold," Michelangelo said. "Besides you really shouldn't be out of bed to long."

"Just a few minutes Mikey," Donatello said, looking at his younger brother. "Please."

"Ugh fine," Michelangelo said, knowing it would be useless to argue with his genius brother. With that the two brothers headed for Raphael's room. When they got there they heard Casey and Slash's voices coming from it. Being careful not to make to much noise Michelangelo opened the door a crack.

"Slash I'm tellin' ya she's up to somethin'," Casey was saying.

"Look for once I agree with ya," Slash said back. "That's why I'm checkin' her stuff. There's probably a tracking device on it."

"Yeah," Casey said, with a grunt. "Or chances are Karai's already told Shredder where the lair is when she was meetin' with 'im. I bet he's on his way here right now to finish what he's started." When Michelangelo and Donatello heard these words their eyes went wide and their faces paled.

"Shredder's on his way here?!" Michelangelo cried out, the panic and fear clear in his voice. He forgot everything else and unintentionally let Donatello go, causing the purple masked turtle to fall to the ground with a sickening crack.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. A Slip of the Tongue

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya and remember English translations are in parenthesis. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 A Slip of the Tongue**

Donnie hit the floor with a thud and he cried out in pain. Casey and Slash looked at each other and headed for the door. "Mikey!" Casey cried out, shocked to see the orange masked turtle there. Then he saw Donnie on the ground moaning in pain. "Donnie!" Casey cried out, running over to his friend and kneeling beside him. "Donnie are you ok?" Casey asked, his voice full of concern.

"No worse than I already was," Donnie said, trying to laugh. But the pain in his side turned his laugh into a groan.

"What were you two doing there?" Slash asked, looking at the two younger turtles.

"I wanted to see how Raph was doing," Donnie admitted.

"Forget about that!" Mikey cried out, his blue eyes wide. "We heard you say the Shredder's is on his way here! Why would you say that?!"

"Mikey calm down," Casey said, walking over to his friend.

"No I won't calm down!" Mikey shouted. "Not when you just told me that Shredder is coming back to finish what he started! How can I calm down after hearing that?" By now Splinter, April, Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell and Karai were all in the room.

"What is going on here?" Splinter asked. Then he noticed Donnie on the ground and saw how upset Mikey was. "What has happened?" he asked, going over to Donnie. "Are you alright Donatello?"

"Yeah I'm ok Sensei," Donnie said as Slash and Splinter helped him to his feet.

"What's with all the shouting?" Karai asked.

"Casey and Slash said you told Shredder where our lair is!" Mikey cried out. "Casey said the Shredder is heading here now to finish what he started! Sensei don't let that happen! Don't let his get us again!" By now Mikey was in hysterics and was on the verge of hyperventilating. Splinter ran over to his youngest son and pulled him close.

"There now my son it is alright," Splinter gently soothed, stroking Mikey's back. "I will never let anything happen to you or your brothers ever again. I promise."

"Why the Hell would you tell them that?!" April shouted, her blue eyes filled with anger as he turned to face Casey and Slash. "Are you insane? Or just plain stupid?!"

"Look Red we didn't know they were there ok?" Casey said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Nice to know what you really think of me," Karai scoffed. Then she turned her attention back to Donnie and Mikey saying, "Look Shredder's not coming anywhere near here. I would never betray you guys like that."

"But why would Casey and Slash think that?" Donnie asked, trying to steady his breathing and not have a full on panic attack from this.

"Because me and Karai were ambushed by Shredder's thugs," Mondo Gecko explained. "They took Karai back to Shredder's lair. Casey and Slash think she went willingly even though me, April and Leatherhead went and rescued her and saw for ourselves she wasn't there willingly. Guess they're still not convinced."

"Why was I not told my daughter was taken?" Splinter said, his voice having an edge to it.

"We didn't want to worry you Sensei," April explained. "You've been through so much these last couple of weeks with the guys missing. We just didn't want to put anymore stress on you."

"Yeah besides we had everything under control," Mondo Gecko pointed out.

"And I thank you for that," Splinter said, smiling at the group. "But next time I fully expect to be informed of what is going on with my children."

"So the Shredder's not coming here?" Mikey asked, his voice shaking.

"No of course not," Karai said gently, taking Mikey's hand. "I would never do that to you guys." Just then the group heard Slash scoff and Karai shot him a death look. "Got something to say Slash?" she growled.

"Not to you I don't," Slash shot back. "But I hope you guys searched her and made sure she didn't have any tracking devices."

"Oh for the love of," April began, annoyed with Slash's attitude.

"So I take that as a no," Slash said. April said nothing. She only glared at the mutant.

"Ugh go ahead and search me!" Karai shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "Search everything I have if that's what it takes to get you to shut the Hell up and leave me the Hell alone!"

"Searching you will not be necessary," Splinter said, putting a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"No disrespect intended Master Splinter," Slash began. "But I think it is necessary." Splinter shot the snapping turtle a warning look.

"It's ok Father," Karai said, still glaring at Slash. "I've got nothing to hide from them."

"We'll see about that," Slash declared. With that Slash began to pat down Karai. After finding nothing on her he went to the room where she had her belongings and searched them as well. After a few minutes he came back. "She's clean," he informed the group.

"Well duh," April said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Whew I'm glad that's settled," Donnie said with a small smile.

"I should have know Karai wouldn't betray us," Mikey said, smiling at his sister, who returned the smile.

"Come my sons," Splinter said, putting his arm around Donnie with Dr Rockwell on the other side.. "Let us get you back to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Donnie said, with a yawn.

"C'mon Mikey I'll go with ya," Mondo Gecko declared. With that Mondo Gecko, Dr. Rockwell, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter were gone.

"Welp I'm beat," Casey declared. "I'm off to bed."

"Hold it right there Jones," April shouted, stepping in front of Casey. "I think you and Slash owe Karai an apology."

"I don't owe her nothin'," Casey shot back. "I still don't trust her Red so I ain't apologizin' for nothing." April opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by Karai.

"Don't worry about it April," she said. "I don't want anything from them anyways." Without saying another word Slash and Casey brushed past April and Karai and were gone.

"They'll see the error of their ways," Leatherhead declared, putting his hand on the girls' shoulders.

"I really don't care if they do or not," Karai declared. "My father and my brothers trust me and that's all that matters to me. Casey and Slash can go to Hell for all I care." With that Karai walked away, heading for bed. After a few minutes April and Leatherhead did the same.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey and Mondo Gecko had gotten back to Leo's room and Mondo Gecko was helping his friend back into Leo's bed. But then they heard something that shocked both of them. "Hey guys." Mikey and Mondo Gecko turned and saw that Leo was awake.

"Leo!" Mikey cried throwing his arms around his oldest brother. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"How ya fellin' Leo?" Mondo Gecko asked.

"A little weak," Leo admitted. "And my feet hurt. But other than that I'm ok. But what was with all the shouting?"

"Long story bro," Mikey said, sighing as he layed his head next to Leo's. "I'll tell ya 'bout it tomorrow."

"Ok Mikey," Leo said with a smile. "Good night."

"Night Leo," Mikey whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Slash and Casey returned to Raph's room both of them still fuming mad. "Man I can't believe they think we're the bad guys!" Casey shouted, balling his fists in anger.

"Yeah tell me about it," Slash growled, slamming his fist down.

"Hey what's goin' on?" a voice said. Casey and Slash looked over and saw that Raph was awake.

"Sorry Raph didn't mean to wake ya," Casey said, felling guilty that his shouting had woke Raph.

"Yeah its nothin' important anyways," Slash declared.

"Yeah I heard what was 'not important'," Raph said, trying to sit up but failing. "Ugh stupid shell!" he cried out, punching his pillow. "Damn Shredder! Damn everything!"

"Easy there Raph," Casey said, sitting beside his friend.

"I know its hard," Slash said, sitting in the chair beside his friend. "But you've gotta stay calm through this. I know that sound crazy comin' from me."

"I know," Raph said, with a sigh. "But it sounds like you two gotta calm the Hell down too."

"What do ya mean?" Casey asked, giving Raph a strange look.

"I heard you two givin' Karai a hard time," Raph informed his two friends.

"Did ya happen to hear why?" Slash asked.

"Yeah I did," Raph said, looking directly at Slash. "And from what I heard it sounds like she's been tryin' to help us. I think we can trust her. And you know how hard it is for me to say that. I haven't trusted Karai since the moment I met her. So trust me when I say we can trust her."

"Raphael," Slash began.

"Look Slash I know trust ain't an easy thing for ya either," Raph said. "But can ya at least try? Both of you? For me?"

"You know I'd do anything for you Raphael," Slash declared.

"Yeah same here," Casey chimed in.

"That's all I'm askin'," Raph said, as he alyed his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, the tiredness taking over as he fell back asleep.

"We've gotta try Slash," Casey whispered to Slash. "For everyone's sake."

"Yeah I know," Slash responded. "And I said I'd do it and I'm gonna." With those words the snapping turtle and his dark headed friend settled in to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More action to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. Diagnosing the Problem

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Diagnosing the Problem**

The next morning Splinter was up earlier than usual. The brown coated rat was anxious to check on his children. After grabbing a quick breakfast Splinter headed to Leonardo's room. When he entered he was pleasantly surprised at what he was. Dr. Rockwell was examining Leonardo, who was wide awake. "Leonardo," Splinter whispered, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"Sensei!" Leonardo cried out, a huge smile going across his face. Splinter ran over to his oldest son and embraced him.

"Oh my son I am so glad you are awake," Splinter declared as he pulled away from Leonardo.

"I was pretty out of it huh?" Leonardo asked.

"Bro you were like totally gone," Michelangelo declared, from his spot beside Leonardo.

"Yeah dude we though for a minute that.." Mondo Gecko began, unable to complete that horrible thought.

"Well the good news is the medicine I gave is working," Dr. Rockwell declared. "Although it will be quite some time before you'll be able to walk on your own I have no doubt you will make a full recovery. And now I will examine you Michelangelo."

"Go for it Doc," Michelangelo said, with a grin. "I keep felling better and better." After a few minutes Dr. Rockwell was finished.

"You are healing up very nicely Michelangelo," he informed the orange masked turtle. "Your arm is still worse for the wear but in time that will heal."

"Yeah nothin' can keep me down," Michelangelo declared proudly. Leonardo smiled, amused by his youngest brother's attitude. Then the blue masked turtle's face turned serious.

"How's Raph and Donnie?" he asked, looking at Dr. Rockwell.

"Donatello is going to be just fine," the mutant monkey informed his friend. "He's lucky the injury to his side wasn't more severe. And luckily the wound on his leg didn't develop a severe infection. He should be up and walking within a week or two."

"Well that's a relief," Leonardo said, with a sigh. "What about Raph?" Dr. Rockwell and Splinter exchanged looks which Leonardo quickly picked up on. "Raph's ok isn't he?" he asked, his voice coming out high pitched as the worry came through.

"Your brother is going to be just fine Leonardo," Splinter said.

"Whew," Michelangelo said, leaning back on the pillow. "I thought for a minute somethin' bad had happened."

"Nah Raph's tough," Mondo Gecko declared. "And I'm sure he won't be permanently paralyzed."

"What?!" Leonardo and Michelangelo cried out both of them jolting upright. Almost at once the two brothers let out groans of pain and layed back down. After a minute Leonardo said, "What do you mean permanently paralyzed?"

"Well he had a pretty bad injury to his shell," Mondo Gecko explained. "And the Doc thinks there may be some damage to his spinal cord."

"So Raph might not be able to walk again?" Michelangelo asked, his voice coming out very soft as the tears began to form.

"I believe Raphael's paralysis is more than likely temporary," Dr. Rockwell explained. "It is most likely caused by swelling near his spinal cord. I'm going to do some tests today to see if my assumption is correct."

"So how long is temporary?" Leonardo asked.

"It could be a little as a couple of weeks," Dr. Rockwell said. "Or it could be years. I really can't say."

"Years?!" Leonardo cried out, his blue eyes wide.

"We should not assume anything right now Leonardo," Splinter said firmly. "We should wait for the final results before we do anything."

"As always you are right Sensei," Leonardo said, giving Splinter a small smile.

"I will return shortly," Dr. Rockwell said as he prepared to leave the room.

"Wait!" Michelangelo cried out as he tried to get out of bed. "I wanna come with ya."

"Michelangelo I think it would be best if you were to stay here," Splinter said as he gently pushed his youngest son back against the pillows.

"But Sensei I just..." Michelangelo began.

"I said no!" Splinter said, his fatherly tone kicking in. "I will go with him and inform you of Raphael's condition."

"Yeah c'mon Mikey you can keep me company," Leonardo said.

"Fine," Michelangelo grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation. With that Splinter and Dr. Rockwell were gone.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donatello was getting bored. "Man I hate not being able to move," the purple masked turtle complained.

"Hey at least you got me for company," Karai said, trying to cheer her brother up. "I know you'd probably prefer April or Casey or really anyone else but me to be here."

"Karai I don't hate you being here," Donatello said smiling at his sister. "Besides April and Casey had to go to school. And I rather enjoy talking to you. I can see why Leo likes you so much."

"Thanks Donnie," Karai said returning Donatello's smile. "I just wish everyone felt like you do."

"Slash and Casey are a lot like Raph," Donatello declared. "They're stubborn and don't trust others easily."

"They're also hotheaded assholes," Karai grumbled. "Casey and Slash are at least."

"Yeah that too," Donatello said with a grin. Then the gap toothed turtled let out a sigh. "I hope Raph's ok. I heard Leo is going to be ok and I've already seen Mikey. But no one will tell me anything about Raph."

"Don't worry Donnie," Karai said, putting her hand on Donatello's arm. "Raph's strong. I'm sure he'll..." Suddenly they heard a loud cry echo through the lair. "Nooo!" Karai and Donatello exchanged looks of concern.

"That sounded like Raph," Donatello said, his brown eyes wide with concern

"I'll go see what's going on," Karai declared. With that the teen ninja was gone leaving a worried Donatello behind.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While Donatello and Karai were having their conversation Splinter and Dr. Rockwell were in Raphael's room along with Slash and Leatherhead. "I am going to run some tests on you Raphael," Dr. Rockwell declared as he pulled back Raphael's sheet.

"Do what ya gotta Doc," Raphael said. "I still ain't got no feelin' in my legs though."

"Leatherhead would you and Slash assist me in turning Raphael over so I can examine his back," Dr. Rockwell asked.

"Sure thing Doc," Slash said as he and Leatherhead grabbed Raphael's shoulder and gently rolled him over.

"Ugh lets just get this damn thing over with," Raphael grumble, clearly embarrassed at the situation.

"It will be alright my son," Splinter said, putting his hand over Raphael's. Raphael looked up at Splinter, who smiled lovingly at him. Raphael let a small smile go across his face. But that smile quickly vanished as a stab of pain went through his back.

"Ah damn it!" he cried out, shutting his eyes tight. "What the Hell are ya doin' down there Rockwell?!"

"I'm almost finished," Dr. Rockwell declared. "I'm sorry if I caused you pain but I had to make sure of some things." With that Slash and Leatherhead turned Raphael back on his back.

"So what's the story Doc?" Raphael asked, trying not to snap at the monkey. "When am I gonna be able to feel my legs again?" Raphael looked over at Dr. Rockwell, who was exchanging looks of concern with Leatherhead. "What?" Raphael asked, trying not to let his fear show.

"What is it Dr. Rockwell?" Splinter asked. Like Raphael Splinter was trying hard not to let his fear show.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dr. Rockwell said, his voice having a hint of sadness to it.

"Just tell me," Raphael said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I can take it Doc. Just give it to me straight."

"It appears that the injury to your spine was more severe than I had originally thought," Dr. Rockwell explained. "There was more damage than mere swelling I'm afraid."

"What does that mean?" Splinter asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid it means Raphael's paralysis is permanent," Dr. Rockwell said. "I'm afraid he'll never walk again." When Raphael heard these words it was like his world went crumbling around him. His tough guy exterior crumbled along with it and he let out a gut wrenching cry, "Nooo!"

 **A/N well there you go folks Ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. BTW I will be on vacation for the next week or so and won't be able to update. Until then review please.**


	24. Facing Reality

**A/N OK everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews since I didn't get a chance to do it personally** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 Facing Reality**

"Noo!" Raph cried out as the tears came. Raph broke down and began to sob. Splinter ran to his son and pulled him close. Raph held Splinter tight as the tears flowed. Slash and Dr. Rockwell watched this in stunned silence. Neither one of them had ever seen Raph cry before and it was devastating to them to see him break down now.

"I am so very sorry," Dr. Rockwell said with great sadness. "I wish I had better news."

"It ain't your fault Doc," Raph said pulling away from Splinter and wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry I did that. I.."

"Don't apologize Raphael," Slash said firmly but gently. "You've had to deal with a lot a heavy shit lately. Hell if it were me I'd of done the same thing you did. It ain't nothin' to be ashamed of."

"Thanks man," Raph said, leaning back with a heavy sigh. Just then Karai entered the room followed closely by Mikey.

"What happened?" Karai asked looking at the group.

"None of your damn business," Slash growled, glaring at Karai. Splinter shot Slash a warning look which silenced the snapping turtle.

"Me and Donnie heard the scream," Karai continued, ignoring Slash's comment.

"Yeah me and Leo did too," Mikey piped up. "What's wrong Raph?" Mikey looked at Raph with concerned filled eyes.

"I.." Raph began, not quite sure how to tell his little brother what just happened. "Well the Doc just told me some bad news. He said that..that." Raph stopped unable to continue as the tears threatened to come again.

"I will tell them if you like Raphael," Splinter said. Raph nodded and Splinter turned towards his youngest son and daughter. "Dr. Rockwell informed us that Raphael's injuries were more severe than originally thought. Especially the one to his spinal cord."

"So what does that mean?" Karai asked, dreading the answer.

"It mean that Raphael's paralysis is permanent I'm afraid," Dr. Rockwell finished. Mikey and Karai gasped and their eyes went wide with shock.

"So he'll never be able to walk again?" Mikey asked, his voice coming out a small whisper.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Rockwell said, the regret clear in his voice.

"Oh man," Mikey whispered as the tears formed in his eyes. Then the freckled faced turtle looked over at Raphael, who had tears of his own and his attitude changed. "Hey Raph its gonna be ok," Mikey said, going over to his older brother and putting his arm around him.

"No it won't Mikey," Raph said, his voice barely audible. "I'll have to use a wheelchair. I won't be able to fight anymore. I'll be completely useless."

"Hey don't ever say that," Karai said, putting a bit of force in her voice. "You'll never be useless Raph."

"I won't be able to do anything Karai!" Raph snapped, glaring at his sister. "So how the Hell am I gonna be any use to anyone? Huh? Tell me that?"

"Well if you have that attitude you won't be useful," Karai declared, putting her hands on her hips. "Look Raph I may not know you very well but from what I've see you're very stubborn. Your attitude and pure stubbornness won't allow you to be useless. Even if you do have to use a wheelchair. Just be grateful you're not dead."

"She's right ya know," Mikey said, looking over at Raph. Raph said nothing. He just layed his head down and looked away from everyone.

"I think we should let Raphael rest," Splinter declared.

"Yeah I'm going to tell Donnie what happened," Karai declared as she walked out of the room. Before she left she heard Raph's say softly, "Thanks Karai." The words were so soft that no one else heard them. So Karai merely smiled and left the room.

"I'm gonna see Leo," Mikey declared, getting up. "Unless you want me to stay Raph." Raph just shook his head so Mikey said, "Ok see ya later bro." With that the youngest turtle was gone.

"I think I am going to meditate," Splinter declared. "It had been too long since I have done so." With that Splinter got up and left Dr. Rockwell and Slash alone.

"Well Slash," Dr. Rockwell began. "Still have your doubts about Karai? Personally I think she was quite caring in what she said."

"Yeah," Slash grumbled. "Well maybe you got a point there. But I still don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone Slash," Dr. Rockwell declared. "Except for a select few of us." Slash said nothing instead he got up and left the room saying he was getting something to eat. But in fact he left the lair completely to do some thinking of his own.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Karai entered Donnie's room. To her surprise Casey and April were there. "Hey Karai," April said with a smile and a wave.

"Hey April," Karai said with a smile of her own. "Casey," she said flatly.

"Karai," Casey said curtly.

"Karai how's Raph?" Donnie asked, deciding to ignore the tension between Casey and Karai for now.

"He's not so good Donnie," Karai responded.

"What happened?" April asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"There was more damage done to his spinal cord than originally thought," Karai explained. "Which means that Raph will never be able to walk again." Casey, April and Donnie all gasped.

"Oh man poor Raph," Donnie said softly. "He'll have to use a wheelchair the rest of his life."

"He'll hate that," Casey pointed out. "I mean not being able to walk is one thing. But this means he'll never be able to fight again either."

"That'll be like a death sentence to him," Donnie said sadly. "Fighting is Raph's release. His way of venting his anger."

"He must be devastated," April said softly.

"Yeah," Karai said with a sigh. "He is. I'm pretty sure he was crying."

"Wow Raph never cries," Donnie said. with a heavy sigh. "In our whole lives I've only seen him cry a few times. Even when he fell and broke his arm when he was eight he never cried."

"Well he's been through a lot," April pointed out. "You all have."

"Yeah thanks to a certain someone," Casey snapped, darting his eyes to Karai.

"Oh God are we back to this again?" Karai groaned, rolling her brown eyes.

"Well its your fault this happened!" Casey shouted, getting right in Karai's face. "If you hadn't set up that trap then none of this would be happening right now! And now Raph is permanently paralyzed! And its all thanks to you and your bastard father!" Casey was getting more and more angry and he was balling his fists up tightly as he was shouting.

"You better back the Hell up Jones!" Karai shouted as she too balled her fists up tight. "I already know this is my fault! I feel guilty every second of every day for it! Every time one of my brothers winces I feel guilty. I wish to God I could turn back time so that this never happened. But I can't. And now my brother will never walk again because of me. And that's some thing I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. So go ahead and rip me a new one. Because nothing you can say is going to make me feel worse than I already do." By now Karai's voice had gotten softer and she quickly looked away as the tears threatened to come. Casey just stood there, to shocked to say anything. Suddenly Donnie had gotten out of bed and was next to his sister.

"Hey Karai its ok," the purple masked turtle said gently.

"I don't know how you can stand looking at me," Karai declared. "After all the pain you've gone through. Maybe Casey and Slash are right. Maybe I don't belong here."

"Karai you were doing what you thought was the right thing," Donnie said, taking a step towards the teen. Donnie ignored the pain that shot through his side and leg as he did so.

"I've been taught all my life that Hamato Yoshi was evil," Karai said, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "And now I find out that everything I've ever been told has been a lie." Karai sighed and ran her hand over her face as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Donnie asked as Karai reached for the doorknob.

"I need to get some air," the young ninja declared. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" Donnie cried out. The gap toothed turtle hobbled towards his nightstand and took out a T-com. "I always have spares laying around," he declared, tossing one to Karai. "Take it in case you run into trouble again."

"Thanks Donnie," Karai said with a smile. "I'll be back soon." With that Karai was gone.

"Well Casey I bet you feel like the ass that you are," April said as she helped Donnie back into bed.

"Yeah," Casey admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Well maybe I was wrong ok? Ya satisfied Red? I admit I was wrong."

"And?" April said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And I'm a horse's ass," Casey grumbled, crossing his arms. Donnie smiled to himself as he heard those words.

"There now was that so hard?" April asked, giving Casey a kiss. Casey smiled at his girlfriend and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon waiting with Donnie for Karai to return.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 24 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review**


	25. Doubts

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. H** **ere's ch 25 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 25 Doubts**

Karai ran across the roof tops hoping to blow off some steam. The teen ninja was having a difficult time dealing with all the conflicting emotions she was feeling. She stopped on a roof and just looked out at the city for a few minutes. Just then a dark shadow came across her and Karai whipped around and found herself face to face with the Shredder. Karai reached for her katana but Shredder grabbed her wrist.

"I do not want to fight you Karai," he said. "I was hoping to run into you again. I've been out nearly every night hoping you'd be up here."

"I've got nothing to say to you," Karai snapped, yanking her hand away. Karai turned and began to walk away from Shredder but he grabbed her arm once again, pulling her towards him. "Let go of me!" Karai shouted, trying to pull away from the Shredder's grasp

"I only wish to talk to you," Shredder said. "Daughter.."

"I am NOT your daughter!" Karai shouted, pulling away from Shredder and pulling out her katana.

"Rather you like it or not you will always be my daughter," Shredder said, his eyes burning into Karai's. "You may not be my blood daughter but the fact still remains that I raised you and taught you all that you know." Karai stared at Shredder for a minute then lowered her katana. "You know what the right thing to do is," Shredder said, standing in front of Karai. "Come back with me Karai. It is where you belong." Karai said nothing. She only stared at the armor clad man that was before her. A small part of her wanted to go back with Shredder. But then there was an even bigger part of her that wanted to go back to Splinter and the turtles. Karai knew exactly what she had to do.

"Go to Hell Shredder," she growled, raising her katana and lunging at him. Shredder easily dodged her attack, stepping off to the side. Karai stumbled and nearly fell. But the teen quickly recovered and attacked once again. Shredder raised his blades and blocked Karai's blow. Karai strained against Shredder's weight but somehow managed to push him away. Karai went in to attack once again but someone else beat her to it. A blur came in from nowhere and knocked Shredder away. Shredder lost his footing and fell over the roof's edge. Karai ran over to the side and looked over. But to her surprise there was no sigh of the Shredder. Turning Karai received another surprise. She saw Slash there staring at her. "But why.." she began.

"I was watchin' ya the whole time," Slash declared. "I wanted to see for myself if you were on our side or not."

"Well now you know," Karai declared, crossing her arms.

"I always admit when I'm wrong," Slash said, a little edge to his voice. "And I was wrong."

"Hey I get why you doubted me," Karai said, looking at the mutant. "Hell I was doubting myself for a minute there."

"Glad you made the right choice," Slash grunted. "Now lets get back to the lair."

"Sounds good to me," Karai declared. With that the snapping turtle and the teen headed back to the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair Michelangelo was having a not so pleasant talk with Leonardo. The freckled faced turtle had just informed his oldest brother of Raphael's paralysis. "Man I can't believe this is happening," Leonardo said, shaking his head sadly

"Yeah tell me about it bro," Michelangelo said with a grunt. "Its like this whole thing is one never ending nightmare." Then he said in a much softer voice, "All day and night."

"Mikey are you having nightmares?" Leonardo asked, giving his little brother a look of concern.

"What?" Michelangelo said, surprised the Leonardo had heard him. "No..I'm ok Leo. You don't have to worry about me."

"Mikey," Leonardo said slowly. "You'd feel better if you'd talk about it."

"It..Its fine Leo," Michelangelo said, avoiding eye contact. "I..I've actually been talking to Mondo and LH about them so I'm good."

"You shouldn't be having to deal with this Mikey," Leonardo said with a sigh. "None of us should. And I'm not gonna just sit here and done nothing about it."

"Leo there's nothing you can do," Michelangelo said, giving his brother a strange look.

"The Hell I can't," Leonardo growled, a dark look going across his face. Michelangelo stared at his blue masked brother. He knew that look all too well. It was the look of revenge. But usually it was Raphael that wore that look. Leonardo was usually more calm and level headed than their hotheaded brother was. And that's what worried Michelangelo the most.

"Leo," he began slowly. But he was interrupted by Leonardo pushing him off the bed. "Hey!" Michelangelo protested as he stood up.

"Sorry Mikey but I have to do this," Leonardo declared as he pulled back his blankets.

"Do what Leo?" Michelangelo asked as he watched in shock as the oldest turtle sung his legs over the side of the bed. Michelangelo quickly got in front of his brother. "Leo stop!" he shouted, putting his hands on Leonardo's chest in an effort to keep him from standing.

"Mikey they have to pay for what they've done," Leonardo growled, his eyes full of hate. "They put us through Hell and damn near killed us. And Raph will never walk again because of them! They have to pay! And pay with blood!"

"Whoa Leo just slow down there," Michelangelo said, trying to get his brother calm. "Look bro I get wanting revenge. Don't you think I want that too? But you're hurt. There's no way you'll be able to walk let alone fight anyone with your feet messed like they are."

"I'll be fine," Leonardo declared as he tried once again to stand.

"Leo please just listen to me," Michelangelo pleaded.

"Mikey don't try to stop me!" Leonardo shouted, shoving Michelangelo to the ground. Michelangelo cried out in pain as he landed hard on his broken arm. But Leonardo was so focused on his mission he didn't notice. The blue masked turtle stood, ignoring the pain he felt in his feet. Taking a step Leonardo gritted his teeth as the pain increased. The suddenly his feet gave out on him and he fell to the ground hard. Groaning in pain Leonardo tried to stand but was unable to. Suddenly the door opened and Karai and Slash were there. When the duo saw Michelangelo and Leonardo on the ground groaning in pain their eyes went wide with surprise.

"What happened?!" Karai cried out, running to help Leonardo while Slash helped Michelangelo.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Leonardo cried out, pulling away from Karai.

"I was just trying to help you," Karai said, surprised by Leonardo's attitude. Leonardo wasn't the kind that swore like that

"I don't need your damn help!" Leonardo growled, the sweat pouring off of him as he struggled to stand.

"Leo just let her help you," Michelangelo said as Slash helped him to his feet.

"I'm not some helpless invalid Mikey!" Leonardo shouted. "I can do things for myself!"

"Yeah usually," Karai said. Leonardo glared at his sister but said nothing. So Karai continued saying, "Look Leo I know you hate feeling helpless."

"Like you know me so well," Leonardo growled.

"I know you're a lot like me," Karai shot back. "And I would hate it if I couldn't move at all and had to rely on others to help me. But I also know if you try to do things yourself you're only going to end up hurting yourself worse than you already are. So why don't you save yourself the pain and let me help you?"

"Fine," Leonardo grumbled. "Help me." Without saying anything more Karai went and helped Leonardo back into bed.

"There was that so hard?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thanks," Leonardo said, his voice back to normal. "Sorry I yelled at you. And Mikey I'm really sorry I shoved you. Are you ok?" Leonardo looked over at Michelangelo, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm good bro," Michelangelo said with a smile. "No worries."

"I am glad to hear it my son," Splinter said, surprising everyone. The group looked over at the doorway and saw Splinter standing there along with the rest of the group.

"Mind if I check you out just to make sure?" Dr. Rockwell said, walking towards the two brothers.

"Sure if you wanna," Michelangelo said with a shrug as Dr. Rockwell began to examine him.

"Leonardo may I ask why you attempted to get out of bed?" Splinter asked, sitting beside his oldest son.

"I wasn't thinking," Leonardo admitted. "When I heard about Raph everything just seamed to go red for me. All I wanted was revenge. I still do."

"Revenge can wait Leonardo," Slash declared. "When you and Donatello and Michelangelo are back to being 100% me and the rest of my team'll help ya get all the revenge you want."

"I think," Splinter said quickly, wanting to change the subject. "That now is not the time to discuss this."

"You're right Sensei," Leonardo said. "That can wait. Dr. Rockwell how's Mikey?"

"No worse than he was already," Dr. Rockwell declared. "But how are you feeling Leonardo?"

"My feet are killing me," Leonardo admitted. "But its my own damn fault."

"None the less I'm going to give you something for the pain," Dr. Rockwell declared, getting some medicine from his bag and giving it the Leonardo. "Now then no more of this getting out bed," Dr. Rockwell said.

"Don't worry," Leonardo said with a small smile. "I learned my lesson. Trust me I won't be dong that again."

"Glad to hear it," Dr. Rockwell said. "Because the next time you try anything that foolish I'll be forced to tie you to your bed." Without waiting for a response Dr. Rockwell left leaving a speechless Leonardo behind.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 25 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	26. A Slow Recovery

**A/N thank you all for the reviews. Here's ch 26 for you which will be the final chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 26 A Slow Recovery**

The weeks seamed to crawl by for Leo. But soon a month passed and he was allowed to get out of bed. With the help of Splinter and Mikey Leo went into the dojo where he would begin his physical therapy. To his surprise he saw Donnie already in there along with Raph. Raph was in a homemade wheelchair that Dr. Rockwell and Donnie had made for him."Hey guys," Leo said with a smile.

"Hey Leo," Donnie said with a smile of his own. "First day huh?" Donnie had been allowed to get out of bed a week ago and had been doing his physical therapy as well.

"Yeah finally," Leo grunted as he pulled away from Mikey and Splinter. "Hey Raph," Leo said, smiling at his second youngest brother. Raph merely looked at his brother but said nothing. "Still don't wanna talk to anyone huh?" Leo said. Raph hadn't been speaking much since he found out he was permanently paralyzed. Leo was actually surprised his brother was even out of bed. Again Raph said nothing. He just wheeled away and out the door. Leo sighed. He hated seeing his brother like this. But the blue masked turtle knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"He is in such pain," Splinter said from his place beside Leo. "I wish I could help him. But sadly I cannot."

"Yeah," Leo said, letting out another sigh. "I know exactly how you feel Sensei."

"Are you ready to begin?" Dr. Rockwell asked.

"Lets do this," Leo said, a determined look going across his face. With that the oldest turtle layed on the ground to begin his therapy.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Another week past and Leo was getting stronger and stronger everyday. He would have permanent scars on his feet but he was just grateful he still had his feet at all. Mikey's cast had come off his arm and like Leo and Donnie he was doing physical therapy to build strength back up in it. He had also been talking almost daily with either Splinter, Mondo Gecko or Leatherhead but still his nightmares came. But now they were coming less frequently but the ones he had scared him so bad that he wouldn't sleep for days afterwards. Donnie's side and leg had healed nicely although he would have a permanent scar on both. But like his younger brother Donnie was having nightmares too. But he knew Mikey was already having issues and Leo had his own problems so Donnie kept quiet about them. But the purple masked turtle didn't mind the scars. Karai told him they made him look tough. April and Casey had been dropping by everyday after school to visit as well. Slash and his team were preparing to leave on this day. The group had wanted to stay but Splinter and the turtles insisted they go. "Take care of yourself Mikey," Mondo Gecko said, giving the youngest turtle a hug.

"You too dude," Mikey replied, smiling at his friend. "LH take care of them."

"I will my friend," Leatherhead said as he too gave Mikey a hug.

"Thank you all for what you've done," Donnie said as he hugged his friends as well.

"It was our pleasure," Dr. Rockwell replied. "If you ever are in need of our assistance again please do not hesitate to give us a call."

"We will," Leo said, with a smile of his own. "The same goes if you ever need our help. We owe you our lives."

"No ya don't,'' Slash declared. "We're family that's what family does for each other."

"Please come back and visit anytime," Splinter said. "Our home is your home."

"Thanks," Slash said with a nod. "I'm going to say goodbye to Raphael." With that the snapping turtle exited the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A couple of minutes later Slash entered Raph's room. To his surprise he saw Raph sitting on the floor staring at his legs. "Just came to say goodbye," Slash said as he shut the door behind him.

"You're leaving?" Raph asked, looking at his friend. This surprised Slash because Raph hadn't been speaking lately. But Slash decided not to say anything about that.

"Yeah its time we went about our normal business," Slash declared. "But I ya want me to stay..."

"No," Raph said quickly. "You guys have done more than enough for us. You should go."

"Take care of yourself Raphael," Slash said, moving closer to the red masked turtle.

"I'd get up but you know...I can't," Raph said, avoiding eye contact.

"Things will get better Raphael," Slash said, kneeling beside his friend.

"Yeah I know," Raph said with a sigh. "I've been talkin' with Sensei and April. Hell even Karai has come to talk to me. But the talks really helped me. And I know that's really strange comin' from me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Slash said putting his arm around Raph and pulling him close. "Goodbye my friend," he whispered.

"See ya next time Slash," Raph said. With that Slash exited the room, leaving Raph alone. "C'mon you stupid legs move!" he grumbled, staring at his unmoving legs once more.

"You can't expect miracles Raph," Leo said, suddenly appearing. Leo was using crutches to move around.

"Yeah I know Leo," Raph said with a sigh. "But Hell maybe one day they'll move on their own. It could happen ya know."

"Yeah," Leo said with a small smile. "It could. Stranger things have happened. C'mon dinner's almost ready." Leo was thrilled that Raph was speaking again. That meant that he was healing and excepting his paralysis.

"I'm comin'," Raph said with a grunt as he pulled himself up and into his wheelchair that was behind him. Normally Leo would have helped but he knew Raph would get mad if he offered. So he turned and headed back into the kitchen. Raph sighed as he settled into his chair. As he reached for the wheels he looked down at his foot. Trying one more time Raph tired to move his toes. Then suddenly his big toe moved. Raph smiled to himself. He knew right then and there that everything would be ok and it would only be a matter of time before he was back up and walking again. With these thoughts Raph wheeled himself into the kitchen to join the rest of his family.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While Raph was enjoying his tiny bit of progress trouble was brewing. Shredder was furious to say the least. He had spent the last month searching for Karai only to come up empty handed. And what made things worse was that his plan to kill the turtles had failed. "Master what are your orders?" Tiger Claw asked, kneeling in front of his master.

"I want you, Xever, and Bradford to find two of the most deadly warriors you can find," Shredder commanded. "Tell them that they will be paid handsomely for their assistance."

"Which warriors did you have in mind Master?" Tiger Claw asked.

"These two should be more than willing to help me," Shredder said, handing Tiger Claw a piece of paper. "Now go."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. With that the tiger headed off to find Dog-Pound and Fishface to complete their mission.

"This time will be different," Shredder muttered as he turned and walked towards two vats he had. These vats were filled with mutagen which Shredder had stolen from TCRI. "This time I will not fail," he continued ranting. "Once I have my warrior they will be transformed into the most deadly warriors out there. Then I will have my revenge." With that Shredder let out an evil laugh and waited for his henchmen to return all the while thinking about how glorious it will be when he takes his revenge.

 **A/N** **well there you go folks story complete. I was thinking about doing a second installment. Would you all be interested? Let me know and as always please review.**


	27. sequel opinion

**A/N hey guys as you all know I'm going to do a sequel to this story and I want your guys' opinion. I'm going to have our favorite bone heads Bebop and Rocksteady in the sequel but I'm not sure which version I want to have. I know this story follows the 2012 turtles but that doesn't mean out favorite numbskulls can't be from the 1987 series or even the new movie right? What's your opinion? And which version is your favorite? Let me know please and thank you**


End file.
